Silent Gulch
by firerwolf
Summary: The people from Blood Gulch get swallowed up by a mysterious fog and find themselves in the crazy town of Silent Hill. This is half comedy half my attempt as some horror. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Silent Gulch Chapter 1

Church stood on the top of blue base. He was looking though the sniper rifle like he always was when he wanted to look like he was actually doing something.

"Hey Church, does it seem foggy to you?" Tucker asked. The teal soldier stood at Church's right side, staring out into the canyon.

Church was shaken out of his thoughts by the question. He looked around the canyon and noted the growing fog. "You're right." He frowned. "It's never been foggy here before." Every time something like this happened bad stuff started to happen that made no sense.

"Big deal, man. All this means is the Reds won't be able to find our base. They'll get lost in the fog," Tucker said, lowering his rifle.

"It could also mean they'll use the fog as cover and attack us," Church retorted. With his luck the reds would probably find the base and Caboose would kill him again.

"Oh, please, we couldn't even find our base, how are they going to find it?" the teal-armored soldier joked.

"All I'm saying is we shouldn't let our guard down." Church looked back out into the fog. Something still bugged him about it, but he didn't know what. The red base was no longer visible. In fact, it was hard to even make out the outline of Sheila, who was only a few yards away.

Sister and Caboose came up from inside the base to where Tucker and Church were. "Hey, have you seen this fog?"

"No, we didn't notice the think creepy fog that is slowly surrounding our base," Church replied sarcastically.

"Oh, well there's a creepy fog." The yellow armored soldier said bouncing a bit to an unheard song.

"Thanks for the update." Church turned to look out into the canyon. "I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling about this. It almost seems like—" Church was cut off by the sound of a woman screaming.

"Who was that?" Tucker asked, turning toward Sister.

"Don't look at me," Sister said. The five soldiers turned as four figures came running through the fog. "Hey, it's the Reds," she added.

"I guess you were right, they are attacking us." Tucker turned to Church. "Now what do we do?"

Church looked out toward the Reds. "They don't really look like they are attacking, unless that's Donut's battle cry." Then Church noticed that the Reds were disappearing into the fog. He was about to mention it to the others when he noticed that he could hardly see Tucker. He reached out to be sure that the soldier was still there but he felt nothing. His hand passed though the space where Tucker once stood.

It was then he noticed that his hand had no armor on it. That was wrong, very wrong. He was a robot, but his hand was flesh. "What the hell?" he said as he looked at his hands. He was in a living body somehow. His armor was completely gone and had been replaced by a worn-out cobalt T-shirt with a faded UNSC logo on the back and a pair of baggy camo pants.

He looked around and noticed that his team was gone. The concrete base under his feet was replaced by a worn-out street. The fog had started to thin a bit and he could see the faint outlines of buildings around him, and an old truck on the left side of the street. He examined the world around him until he noticed a large sign. The words were faded, but he could make out the words a bit. In dingy white letters the sign read, 'Welcome to Silent Hill'.

This time Church was sure he was in over his head. He didn't even know if his team was here as well. He decided to at least look around for someone to help him. He turned and started to walk down the street to find help.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Gulch Chapter 2

Church stood in the empty foggy streets not sure what to do. He walked to one side of the street, a bit unnerved at how each footstep echoed through the air.

He came to a barber shop that looked like it hadn't been used in years. The windows were clouded with what appeared to be a thick layer of dust. He ran a finger over the glass and found that it wasn't dust. The glass felt smooth under his fingers and there was no mark of where he had touched the glass. The letters were so faded that he couldn't even read the name of the shop.

He moved to the door and tried the handle. The door wouldn't budge. He banged on the door but there was no answer.

"Hello?" he shouted, hoping there was someone around.

"God, why are you always yelling?" a female voice asked.

Church looked around confused. "Tex?"

Then he spotted a fading silhouette of her across the street. Without thinking he ran across the street to the image. The silhouette faded into thin air. He was disheartened by the illusion, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Tex was gone and he couldn't believe that he'd let himself be fooled by a mirage.

"You always were slow," Tex's voice said with a hint of amusement. She was standing about five feet away on the sidewalk. Her bright green eyes stared back at him tauntingly.

"Tex, is that really you?" Church asked, taking a step toward her.

"Who else could it be?" Tex asked. She then turned and started to walk away.

Church started to walk after her. Tex then broke out into an all-out run. She vanished into the fog as Church took off after her.

After a minute of chasing, Church lost track of the figure. "Tex?" Church shouted, looking around. "Allison?" he called, frustration evident in his voice.

He slammed his fist against the glass window of the bank that he was standing in front of. He immediately drew his hand back in pain. "What the hell?" he groaned as he looked at the window. It was untouched and had felt like stone when he hit it.

He looked around the street, feeling a bit of fear. He had no idea where he was or what was wrong with this place. "What's going on?" he whispered to himself.

~Tucker~

Tucker turned toward Church, about to ask him where the Reds had gone. He found that the cobalt soldier had disappeared and he could see nothing but fog.

"Church, where'd you go man?" he shouted, taking a step toward the spot that the default leader had occupied. His head slammed into a light pole, knocking him to the ground.

"Holy hell," Tucker cursed, rubbing his forehead.

"Blarg," the laughing voice of Junior said from out of nowhere.

"Junior?" Tucker asked, spotting the small alien hiding behind a car. It stood up and ran off into the fog.

"Junior, wait. It's me, your dad." He ran off after the alien. Junior continued to run until he ran into a building.

Tucker stopped outside the building, looking at the sign. He could make out the words 'Lakeside Hotel' on the tattered awnings. Tucker tried the door, but found that it was locked.

"Aw, fuckberries," he groaned. He then realized that the door knob had been cold. He shouldn't be able to feel temperatures through his armor. He noticed for the first time that he no longer wore his armor. Instead he was wearing baggy pants and a teal shirt with the words 'Bow Chicka Bow Wow' on the front.

"What is going on here?" Tucker scratched his head.

~Grif/Simmons~

Grif tripped as he was running away from the fog, taking Simmons down with him. They fell to the ground as the fog swallowed up their team.

"Get off me," Simmons snapped as he lay under Grif.

Grif stood up, looking around. "Hey Simmons why is the ground pavement instead of grass?" He was shocked when Simmons stood. "And what happened to your armor?" Simmons stood before him wearing a maroon polo shirt and dress pants.

"I could ask you the same thing," Simmons retorted. Grif's armor had been replaced by a baggy orange shirt and sweat pants. "Do you have no pride in your appearance?"

"No, but can we talk about something important? Such as how we got in the middle of a street?" Grif replied.

"Oh my god, where's Sarge? We have to find him." Simmons looked panicked.

"Calm down, I'm sure he's fine. Sure, Donut might be talking him to death, but beside that he's probably fine.," Grif assured his teammate. "I'm more interested in how we got here."

"I don't know." Simmons looked around. "What happened to the rest of our team?"

~Sarge/Donut~

"Donut, let go of me," Sarge ordered the pink private. "Simmons, status report." He looked around for the maroon soldier. "Simmons?" he asked, confused.

He spotted a young scared-looking soldier in a pink shirt and tight pants. "Donut?"

"What?" the soldier asked. He was looking at Sarge, confused. The red leader wore a red T-shirt and camo pants. "What happened to your armor?"

"I don't know. We've got to find Simmons and get out of here." Sarge looked around, hoping to find his shotgun.

"And Grif," Donut added.

"I can only hope that he has been separated from Simmons, thereby making it more likely that Simmons will survive." Sarge started to walk off in a random direction.

Donut followed the sergeant as he walked off. "Where should we start?"

~Caboose~

Caboose watched the Reds disappear into the fog.

"Um, should we be worried about the scary people-eating fog?" he asked, turning to where Church had stood. Instead he found a dingy wall that seemed to be dripping with a foul liquid. The fog receded from around Caboose and he found that he was in a hospital room.

He spotted a table in the corner with a series of needles on it. "Oh no, needles." He ran out of the room and into the hallway.

The entire hospital looked old and run down, as if no one had set foot in it for years. Caboose moved to hide in a closet, hoping Church would come save him from the needles.

The silence of the hallway was suddenly gone as a screeching noise filled the air, echoing off the moldy walls. A patter could soon be heard with the thumps of something walking. One deep thump echoed through the halls, leaving it impossible to tell which way it came from. Each thud of the footfalls was followed by the screech that made Caboose's skin crawl.

The patter repeated for a minute before a figure slowly appeared at one end of the hall. The thing looked human, but was taller than the average human. It wore no shirt, a pair of brown, worn-out pants, and a butcher's apron that was only tied around its waist. On its head was a pyramid-shaped metal helmet that looked like it had been permanently attached. Behind it, the creature dragged an oversized blade that looked like a larger version of a cutting knife. Each step it made a deep thump as its foot hit the floor. The long blade that dragged on the floor would then fill the space between the steps with its crying screech.

The thing stopped in front of the room that Caboose had arrived in and turned its pyramid head to look inside. It paused only for about three seconds before turning and continuing down the hall. It didn't even acknowledge Caboose or his hiding place. It continued on until the sound faded from Caboose's range. The blue soldier sat in silence for about a minute and then left the closet. He looked at the direction that the thing had gone.

"Maybe he knows where Church is." He walked off after the creature. "Hey, do you know Church?" he shouted happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Gulch Chapter 3

Tucker walked around the outside of the hotel. He was determined to get into the building and find Junior. He guessed it was his maternal instinct, though he didn't want to admit that he had them.

He found a rusted side door that staff would have used to get in. He pushed against the door but found it rusted in place. The door was still his best chance to get in, and he didn't want to give up. He noticed the door was slightly ajar, enough so that he would be able to stick an object into it. He looked around for something to use for leverage. He decided on an old lead pipe that was lying nearby. He jammed it quickly into the opening. He then leaned against the pipe, putting all the force he could on it.

The door came open suddenly with a rusty crack, causing the teal soldier to fall to the ground. He fell onto the dirty tile of the hotel's kitchen floor. He got up and dusted himself off, taking the pipe with him. He didn't know why, but he thought he would need it.

Tucker looked around the kitchen but could find nothing of interest. He then walked out into the dining hall from the kitchen entrance. There were no windows—not that they would help with the fog outside—leaving the dining hall in a kind of creepy light. A few of the wall lights were giving off dull light and it seemed odd. No other lights seemed to work, but they did here. The hall was filled with tables that were set as if guests would be coming down for a meal, though it was obvious that they were never coming. The plates, glasses, and cutlery were all dull and covered with dust.

There was a creak of a door opening and it echoed through dining hall. Tucker looked to the main entrance and spotted the small alien opening the door. "Junior, wait." He took a step toward him.

Junior turned to look at Tucker and the soldier stopped. Something seemed wrong but he couldn't place it. Junior then walked through the door and closed it behind him. Tucker ran to the door and tried to pull it open. It wouldn't budge, even when he pulled with all his might. He looked around the hall for any other doors that he could use.

The only option was to go back to the kitchen. He walked to the double doors that led to the kitchen and pushed. He was shocked to find that they wouldn't move, even though he had entered through them.

He heard an odd slithering sound as if something soggy was being dragged. He turned to see a creature crawling toward him. It had no legs, only a sort of fleshy tail connected to its torso. Its skin was a light gray, like stone. Its arms were thin and long, with sharp, hooked claws on its fingers. It had no face on its head, only a mouth that stretched from its forehead to its chin, perpendicular to a normal mouth. The mouth was filled with jagged teeth that were a sickening yellow.

The creature continued to drag itself toward Tucker, staying flat to the ground. It emitted a growl that caused Tucker to cover his ears in pain. The soldier tried to run, but the door still wouldn't budge and the creature had moved between him and the door to the main hall. The monster was close enough that Tucker could see how hideous the thing was and realized that there was no escape.

He turned to the creature and gripped the pipe in fear. He had never been a fighter and he didn't want to become one now. The monster lifted up its torso and then lunged forward to attack Tucker. The frightened private drew the pipe back and swung in desperation.

~Church~

Church wandered down the streets, not knowing or caring where he was going. Eventually he would meet up with his team and they could get the hell out of the town. He didn't like the feeling of the town at all. It reminded him of a scary movie where all of the inhabitants just disappeared and no one knows why. He wanted nothing more than to just leave right then, but he didn't know the way. At one point he thought he had found the way, but instead he found that the street just broke off into a deep foggy pit.

He came up to a large building that at a time like this would be a blessing. Before him loomed an old-looking church, like the ones that could be found in Italy. It seemed a bit odd for such a building to be in a small town like this, but there it was. Considering that the town felt like it was being haunted by the devil himself, a church would be the ideal place for anyone looking for safety to go.

He walked up to the great archway and looked at the dark oak doors. The doors had an odd symbol carved into them that Church didn't recognize. That was a hard thing for Church to admit to himself. He had studied just about every religion because their ideals amused him. This symbol, though, he did not recognize. It might have been from a local religion, though he wasn't sure. The symbols looked like they had been quickly carved with a knife without any care for precision. He guessed it would still be the safest place in the whole town.

He reached to push the door open, but before he could even touch it, the door swung open as if someone had pulled it open. Church stopped for a moment, expecting to see a face smile and greet him. He stepped into the church and found it completely empty. There was no one who could have opened the door. The air was clear and he found it less threatening than the foggy air of the town.

But he was still a bit uneasy in the church. The air stank of something he couldn't place, though it made his stomach churn. There didn't seem to be anything different about this church than from any other church.

He walked down the middle aisle to the front. There were only three stained glass windows at the head of the church while all the others were regular windows. The candles at the front were melted and looked as though they had been used recently. He walked up to the altar and looked at the surface. He was horrified to find it drenched in blood. He stared at it as he moved around the altar to stand facing the pews. He ran a finger though the blood and found that it was still wet, and worse, it was warm. That meant that whatever had been bleeding had been at the altar not that long ago.

He looked around, hoping to find feathers or fur to prove that the blood was animal blood and not human. Considering the atmosphere outside, he wouldn't have been surprised it if was human blood. He could find no proof and decided to believe that it was animal blood to settle his nerves. He noticed a knife to one side and picked it up carefully. It was dripping with blood and the red liquid accented the patterns etched into the blade. He stared at the blade for a good bit of time, frozen with the idea that it had been used to spill the blood on the altar. Then, without cleaning the blade, he slipped it into his belt, turning his attention back to the altar. For some reason the blade felt heavy at his side as he moved around the altar. There were no symbols or indication of what the blood had been spilled over or if it had been part of a ritual.

He moved around the altar and sat down in one of the pews. He leaned forward, allowing himself a moment to think about what was happening. He had found an odd church that some sort of ritual had recently been performed in, all while in an odd town and split from his team. Things couldn't get much worse, though knowing his luck, they would.

He spotted a book in a slot on the pew before him. He lifted it out suspecting that it was their bible and could give him hints as to what was going on. He opened it up to the first page. The title was not written in English but when he turned to the first page of text it was legible.

He had just started reading when a voice broke the silence nearly scaring him to death. "Are you interested in the path to paradise?"

~Caboose~

Caboose slammed his foot down on the ground. He then waved his right arm around and let out a moan. The sound, though, was muffled by the trashcan on his head. He was trying to look menacing as he walked down the hall stomping his foot with each step. The butter knife in his right hand was not half as scary as he thought it was, although he didn't care. He was trying to make a new friend, though he was failing. He bumped into a wall and then fell to the ground.

Sister walked up behind the blue soldier. "Caboose, is that you?"

Caboose looked around, trying to find the voice. It was hard to hear, but he refused to take the trashcan off his head. "Is that you, Mr. Pointy Head?"

"No, it's me, Sister," the yellow soldier replied with a childish laugh. "Why do you have a trashcan on your head and a butter knife?" She asked.

"I am looking for my second best friend, Mr. Pointy Head. I think he knows where Church is," Caboose replied, standing up.

"Where did you get that butter knife?" she asked, knowing that it was no mystery as to where he got the trashcan.

"I got it from that place where they serve food." Caboose started to walk down the hall again. He continued to thud his feet as he walked down the hall.

Sister decided that she would follow him. She might get to meet this pointy headed guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Gulch Chapter 4

"We're not going to find him," Grif complained as he and Simmons walked down the street. "I'm getting tired. Can we stop somewhere?"

"My god, we've only been walking for five minutes, and not even at a fast pace." Simmons turned toward the other red soldier. "You really need to get into shape," he added.

"At least I'm not the one wandering around a ghost town looking for my CO because I can't survive without someone to suck up to," Grif retorted.

"Then why the hell are you following me?" Simmons asked, turning toward Grif.

"Because I'm looking for my sister, dude. She was at Blue base. From past experiences we've learned that when bad things happen to us, they happen to Blue team. Therefore, my sister is in trouble, and since I am her brother, I have to help her." Grif explained it as if it were first grade math.

"Did you just use logic?" Simmons asked, surprised. "That's a sign of the apocalypse."

"Ha ha, very funny." Grif frowned at the maroon soldier. "At least I have a good reason to be here."

"My reason is a good one. Sarge and Donut are our team. I'm not going to leave them behind," Simmons shot back.

Before Grif could continue their argument a loud high pitched squeal cut him off. "Was that what I think it was?" he asked, hoping the answer would be no.

The soldiers both turned toward the direction the sound had come from. There in the street stood a mutant-looking giant bat. It stood up on its rear legs and spread its wings. At its full height it was about the size of a human and its wings were about three yards long. It opened its mouth filled with long sharp fangs and let out another high pitched squeal.

"Well, if you thought it was a bat monster, then I would say yes," Simmons muttered.

"Bat monster!" Grif shrieked before turning and running away like a scared little girl.

Simmons stood there staring at the bat creature for about ten seconds before his mind kicked back on. Before the creature could move again, the maroon soldier turned and ran after Grif, surprisingly managing not to scream like a girl.

~Sarge/Donut~

"So where are we going?" Donut asked, looking at the dusty shops around them. "This town really needs a program to clean it up. With a little elbow grease I'm sure this place would be beautiful."

"For the last time Donut, shut up," Sarge growled. "We're going to find Simmons or at least a way out of here."

"But I mean it," Donut continued. "Even if they just hosed it down it would look better. Maybe some roses here and there for some color. Oh, and some bright colorful banners. That would liven this place up."

"What is Sam Hill are you talking about?" Sarge said, turning to Donut. "What does that have to do with finding Simmons?"

"It has nothing to do with Simmons. I just think this town could use some cleaning up," Donut replied. "I didn't know we were looking for Simmons."

"Have you not been paying any attention at all?" Sarge asked, starting to get angry. "Of course we're looking for Simmons."

"Well then, I have no useful information." Donut smiled widely.

Sarge sighed and turned to continue walking, hoping that Donut would stop talking altogether.

"Hey, Sarge, what is that?" Donut pointed behind them. Sarge turned to see a blue blob of what looked like sludge following them.

"I have no idea, but it must something that those dirty Blues made," Sarge replied.

"How can you tell?" Donut stared at the blob, confused.

"Well, it's blue, so it must be from those Blues," Sarge reasoned. "That means we have to destroy it."

"Destroy it with what, sir?" Donut asked. "We don't have our guns and we don't have anything to use against it."

Sarge stood in silence as he thought it over. "Good point, Donut. We will have to destroy it with our bare hands."

Donut frowned at the thought of touching the blob. "Um, sir, is there any way we could get out of touching that thing? It looks really slimy."

"Good point again, Donut." Sarge watched as the blob slowly approached them. "Then we'll just keep walking. I'm confident that we are faster then it. Maybe we can find a weapon later to destroy it."

"I like that idea sir. Touching it probably would have ruined that manicure that I got yesterday," Donut said with a pleased smile.

The two turned continuing to walk down the street while ignoring the blue blob behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Silent Gulch Chapter 5

Tucker stood trembling as he stared down at the corpse of the creature. He could feel the adrenaline still flowing though his veins as he took deep breaths to calm himself. His legs gave out from under him and he felt his back hit the cold metal of the kitchen doors. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. He didn't even know that he could feel that kind of anger. One end of the pipe was dripping with blood and bits of the creature's brain. If it weren't for the creature getting back up, Tucker would have thrown the object away from him.

His attention shot to the other set of doors as he heard a creak. The main set of doors cracked open just slightly. Without a second thought, the teal soldier ran to the doors and threw them open. The hotel's lobby was just as dark and dreary as the dining room.

Tucker stumbled into the center of the lobby. He was in a sort of panicked daze as he moved. His gaze drifted over the off-white walls, dingy carpet, and faded paintings. His sight finally settled on the front doors of the hotel. He walked over to them and pulled on the doors. They would not budge, and he let out a sigh of frustration. He no longer really cared if his child was in the hotel; all he wanted by that point was to get out, but he was having no luck. He spotted a piece of paper folded up and wedged in between the door and wall.

Tucker picked up the note and unfolded it before reading it.

_Dear Cletus,_

_I've locked up early tonight. When you're finished just get the spare key from the basement office._

_The Foreman._

Tucker sighed once more. It looked like he would have to go to the basement if he wanted to get out. He pocketed the note and walked back to the center of the lobby. He looked around for some way to get to the basement, he finally spotting an elevator.

Tucker made his way to the elevator and tried to pull the door open, but it too was locked. "Do they ever not lock something?" Tucker asked the empty hotel.

He once more looked around the lobby for anything that could help him. He spotted the hotel's front desk and decided that was his best bet. He moved to the desk and started to look though the drawers. After a bit of searching he found a ring of keys in one of the drawers. He stood up, satisfied, and noticed a folded up piece of paper in one of the mail slots. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it. To his joy it was a map of the hotel.

He quickly pocketed the map before moving again. He made his way back to the elevator and tried three of the keys in the lock before the fourth key unlocked the door. He then opened the door, and after hooking the keys to his belt, he stepped onto the elevator. He didn't know if he would need the keys again, but it was better safe than sorry. He reached over and pressed the down button. The elevator jerked and started to rise up.

"No, no, I said down!" Tucker half-screamed in panic.

~Church~

Church sat on the pew, looking up at the woman who had spoken. She seemed to have come out of nowhere. There were no doors or entryways on the altar for her to have come out of. She wore a dress that looked like it came out of the 19th century. Her blond hair hung limply from her head and she was deathly pale.

"Who are you?" Church asked.

She smiled at him, and it sent shivers up his spine. "I am Danena," she said in a clear ringing voice. "You seem to be lost. What is your name?"

Church though over whether or not he should tell her anything, but he decided that he didn't really care anymore. "My name's Leonard Church. I am fucking lost. One moment I'm in the hellhole known as Blood Gulch and the next I'm in this whacked-out place." Church didn't bother to keep the anger from his voice. He frowned to himself. It figured that he would get stuck in a place like this with some odd woman.

"You seem very angry," Danena said, taking a step toward the soldier. "You must shed your anger if you wish to make it to paradise." She trained her eyes on him as she spoke.

"Paradise? What are you talking about?" Church asked. The woman was starting to sound crazy, although Church didn't expect anything less.

"When the time comes, all who believe will ascend to paradise," Danena said in the sort of voice a pastor would use while giving a sermon. "God in all his glory will appear on Earth and the faithful will be led to paradise." Her eyes seemed to drill into his head as she stared at him. "Do you believe?" she asked.

Church scowled at the woman and shook his head slowly. "I'm not a man of faith, lady. I don't believe in god or paradise. You're preaching to the wrong person." Church stood up from his seat.

"If you do not believe, then you will be left behind." Danena took a couple steps back away from Church.

"Good to hear. Who'd want to go to paradise if someone as creepy as you is going to be there?" Church shot back. Danena smiled at him, another smile that told him it wasn't innocent. She then turned and walked up to the alter, moving behind one of the tapestries handing on the wall. "Good riddance to crazy rubbish," he muttered.

Church was about to sit down when he heard a loud thud. A lump appeared behind the tapestry. Church watched in horror as a grotesque creature came out from behind it.

For a second Church wondered how such a large creature came out from behind that simple tapestry. It stood almost twice his height. The creature's face was part male and part female. In the normal place was the male's face with a female head perpendicular to the correct location. From where the man's eyes should have been, there protruded two arms that were connected so that the palms of the hands were facing each other. The creature's body was bulky, and from the elbow down the creature's arms were covered with large flesh clubs. It had two sets of legs. One that it stood on that were male and wearing boots and a pair of female legs on its back that were wearing high heels. Leather straps were tightly bound around the creature's face, arms, female legs, and the arms that were attached to its head. Church stared at the creature, speechless.

"Shit," he finally muttered as the creature came hurtling at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Silent Gulch Chapter 6

"We can't just wander the streets," Simmons complained as he followed Grif down the cracked and broken sidewalk.

"Well, what else do you think we should do?" Grif asked, looking over his shoulder at the maroon soldier.

"I think we should find someone that can help us. If you want I could write up a report and mission plan," Simmons replied, smiling. "Then they could point us to the local whorehouse, and thus, your sister."

"First, you are such a dork. Second, did you just make a joke? Third, screw you, man." Grif frowned. He walked over to a door casually, not ready to admit that he was taking Simmons's advice. He pulled on the door but it was locked shut. He let go of the handle and walked over to Simmons. "Any other bright ideas?"

"Well, you have to try more than one place." Simmons looked around the empty street at the shops. The fog limited how far he could see, but he was still going to try. He stopped looking when his eyes fell on a diner across the street. "Like that place, the door is open." He pointed to the slightly propped open door.

"Well, then why are we standing around?" Grif asked as he stared across the road. He didn't even bother checking for cars. It seemed as though every car in the town had broken down and useless. They'd already walked past three cars that were on the side of the road and wouldn't start. Grif had just tuned Simmons out when he started into a rant about all the things that could have caused the cars to break down all at once, none of them interesting. He walked over to the diner, not able to make out any reasonable words from the faded sign.

Grif pushed the door open and it glided with ease. A bell was tripped and its ring filled the empty diner. The floors were dusty and there were patches of mold on the checkered black and white tiles. The tables were covered in a layer of grime and dirt that turned the red surface to a light burgundy. The blue fabric of the booths were torn and faded from their once rich royal color. Grif walked along the booths, looking at the dirty tables. Simmons walked over to the bar that doubled as a checkout counter for patrons. Simmons looked behind the counter at the flat grill that was still covered in grease. He sure as hell was never going to eat anything from this place.

Grif wandered past a series of tables until a sound caught his ear. He turned and noticed a radio laying on one of the tables. It was emitting nothing but static that seemed loud in the quiet. Grif moved over to the radio and cautiously picked it up. The static made his skin crawl and gave him a bad feeling. He was about to say something when the sound of a bell cut him off. Simmons had rung the service bell beside the register. The radio suddenly grew in volume causing the static to drown out the bell. Grif flinched in pain as the sound beat against his eardrums painfully. There was a sudden sound of shattering glass as a monster smashed through one of the front windows. There was a stunned silence as the creature turned toward the soldiers, spreading its wings. Grif finally found his voice. "Bat monster!"

~Sarge/Donut~

"Why is this a good idea?" Sarge asked, looking from Donut to the run-down school before them.

"Because whenever something bad happens, you always go to your local school," Donut replied. "That's the way they've done it for years. If there's a tornado, go to the school. If there's a nuclear attack, go to the school. If Canadians invade your town for a seven-day kegger, go to the school."

"Canadians invaded your town?" Sarge asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, sort of. They invited us to join but my mother wouldn't let me. She said that a five-year-old kid shouldn't be at a kegger," Donut replied.

"Well, your mother doesn't know squat," Sarge commented before turning toward the school and heading up the steps to the double doors. He pushed one of the doors open and he and the private entered. The brown tiles, or what were not brown tiles, were chipped and some were missing from the floors while the paint of the walls was peeling off. The lockers that lined the walls were riddled with rust and the green paint was missing in patches. "So, where do we go?" Sarge asked.

"I would have to guess the gym," Donut replied. "You always make the shelter in the gym."

"Then this way we go." Sarge turned to the left and walked down a hallway.

"But, Sarge, the map says that the gym is that way," Donut said, pointing to the right after checking the map on the wall.

"Don't question your superiors, Donut," Sarge countered. The pink soldier looked from the map to Sarge for a second before he hurried to catch up with his CO. He followed Sarge as he turned every which way. They passed the library, empty classrooms, and science labs.

"Sarge, I don't think this is the right way," Donut said again. He was starting to get the feeling that something was following him, and it was freaking him out. Sarge just ignored him as he had for the last ten minutes. Donut glanced behind him and saw a bit of movement. "Um, Sarge I saw something move," Donut said, moving a bit closer to the red soldier.

"There's nothing moving besides us," Sarge said, not really paying attention to the private's fears.

"I really think there is something there," Donut persisted. The shadows looked as though they were crawling, and he was right. Small black colored beetles like bugs crawled along the floor and walls toward them. "Bugs!" Donut shouted in pure terror.

"What is it now?" Sarge asked, turning around. He noticed the bugs that were crawling closer by the second. "Holy cheese on a cracker."

"Oh, I like cheese," Donut said, easily distracted from the fact that they were about to be eaten by bugs.

"Donut focus, death by bugs," Sarge said, snapping the private's attention back to the danger before them. Donut then turned and ran like hell in the opposite direction of the bugs. Sarge cursed the fact that he had lost his shotgun and turned to run after away from the bugs. "Tactical retreat!" he shouted as he ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Silent Gulch Chapter 7

Church fell to the floor, back against the altar. He breathed deeply as he tried to calm himself. He was exhausted and terrified, staring off at nothing. The monster lay dead before him among the debris it had created when it attacked. The first two lines of pews had been destroyed and were now nothing more than piles of splintered wood. A pool of blood surrounded the corpse, matching the crimson liquid that was splattered across Church. He had hit a major blood vein when he fought back, and it had shot blood like a fountain. Blood soaked Church's shirt from his waist all the way up to his head. The blood that had sprayed onto his face was already dried. His right hand still clutched the bloody knife in a death grip, afraid that something else would jump out and attack him.

Church snapped out of his daze, shaking his head. He moved to stand up. stopping as a sharp pain stabbed his back. Church reached up to grip his right shoulder, trying to ease the pain. He had been thrown from the creature as it died, causing him to slam into the ground. His back and shoulder still ached from the impact, but he was pretty sure that there was nothing broken, though he would have a large bruise later. The soldier stood up slowly, trying to avoid causing himself any more pain. Church looked down at the knife in his hand. After deciding that it didn't matter he wiped the blade clean on his shirt before putting hit back in his belt. He paused and then reached back a bit further, and his fingers ran over the cover of the book that he had picked up earlier. He had tucked it away when the creature attacked but hadn't expected it to still be there. He still had no answer as to what was going on and was a little pissed. The woman had sent the monster to attack him just because he didn't believe.

He turned to look in the direction that she had gone and found an odd sight. Where there had once been stone, there was what looked like a doorway that was covered by a tarp of flesh. In the middle of the flesh was what appeared to be a set of fangs that ran from almost the top of the opening to the bottom. Leonard walked around the altar, staring at the sight. He reached out and felt the flesh drawing his hand back quickly when he did. It was warm, almost alive. For all Church knew it was alive. He wasn't about to give up though. He wanted to find that woman and make her pay. What he was going to do exactly when he did, he didn't know, but he would decide when he found her.

Church took out the knife once more and slammed it into the gap between the flesh and the start of the teeth. He put both hands on the knife and pulled down along the teeth. They separated, opening enough for Church to be able to squeeze through. Leonard hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea. Church turned so he was perpendicular to the opening before slipping through. The fans moved a bit, as though the wall was breathing. Church could almost feel the warm breath wash over him as he slipped through.

The other side wasn't much better than inside the church. The only thing on the other side was a hallway that split off in three directions. There was no source of light except for the faint bit that filtered through the opening. Church couldn't decide which way to go so he decided to pick at random. He pointed to the passage to the right.

"Eeny meeny, miny, moe, your mother is a ho, it's a fact that we all know, eeny, meeny, miny, moe." He ended with his finger pointing to the hall in the middle. Church moved off down the center hallway. He wished he had some sort of light so he could see where he was going, but he had nothing. Church kept his knife in his right hand and put his left hand on the wall. He paused for a moment. There was some kind of fluid on the wall. It was warm and slick, making Church need a moment to collect himself before he could continue. Church was glad that he couldn't see the wall. He had a bad feeling that the substance was blood.

~Tucker~

Tucker was frantically pressing the down button on the elevator, trying to get it to follow his command. He stopped the useless action and started to move around the elevator nervously. It started to slow and Tucker fidgeted nervously. He griped his pipe, in fear of what he might find.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors slid open. Tucker poked his head out, looking up and down the hallway. It was clear of anything hostile, that he could see. He walked out into the hall carefully as though a quick movement would cause monsters to appear out of the shadows. The wooden floors creaked with each step that Tucker took, only adding to the creepy factor of the whole place. From the numbers of the rooms he guessed he was on the 4th floor of the hotel. He walked across the hall to the first door that had the number 415 on it. He tried the knob and found the door unlocked. He pushed and the door swung inward.

It opened into a simple hotel room. An old dresser stood against the far wall with an cabinet in the left corner. A queen-size bed sat with the head against the right wall. There was a second door on the left that lead to the room's bathroom. Tucker didn't dare enter it though. The walls were filthy and sludge-like liquid sat stagnantly in the bathtub and toilet. He took a step away from it and looked around the room. Again, everything was covered in dust and dirt, but the bed was made, as though house cleaning had just been there.

Tucker frowned in his confusion. He couldn't figure out if the hotel just had a bad cleaning crew or if it had somehow managed escape the touch of time. He exited the room, wondering what was going on. He remembered the map in his pocket and took it out. Tucker opened it and studied it for a moment. Once he had figured out where he was, he located the stairwell nearby. He turned to the right and after four steps realized he was walking the wrong way. He turned and walked the other way.

When he reached the end of the hallway he opened the door to the stairs. He didn't find what he expected. On the other side of the door there stood an armless figure. The thing looked as though most of its flesh had been burned away. Behind its charred ribs hung lungs that glowed. It arched back, spreading its ribs and expanding its lungs. It spit forth a liquid that hit Tucker, blinding him. The teal soldier moved back away from the thing. His eyes burned as he wiped the liquid away. Once he had removed enough for him to see he turned and ran. He got about half way down the hallway when the floor gave out. He fell down among the broken wood.

~Caboose~

"There he is!" Caboose shouted, pointing down the hallway. At the end of the hall stood Pyramid Head. The monstrous figure stood still, watching the two blue soldiers. "I knew we would catch up to him!"

"Wow, Caboose, you weren't kidding when you said he had a big sword," Sister said happily.

"Um, he's not carrying his sword," Caboose replied, tilting his head to one side as he looked at the figure. He had nothing in his hand and was just staring at the soldiers.

Pyramid Head stood in the center of the hallway with fists clenched. He could only be described as pissed. Pyramid Head did not like being followed, to say the least.

"I think he is happy to see us," Caboose said, blissfully unaware of the anger in the air.

Pyramid Head threw his head back and let out a loud roar that echoed through the hall. The walls shook causing dust to rain down on the soldiers.

"Maybe he isn't so happy." Caboose now sounded a bit fearful.

The doors to three of the rooms between the soldiers and Pyramid Head opened. Out of each door staggered a nurse. Their skin was tinted pink, with red veins in places. Their uniforms were the same as their flesh and they lacked faces. Instead of facial features they had flesh that looked as though it was all pulled toward one location on the head.

"Wow, these bitches are messed up," Sister said as the nurses continued to stagger toward them.

Caboose looked at the nurse that was closest to them and froze. It was waving around a hypodermic needle as it neared them. He screamed before turning and running.

"Caboose, don't leave me!" Sister turned to run after the other soldier.


	8. Chapter 8

Silent Gulch Chapter 8

Grif lay sprawled out on the cold tile floor of the diner. "I have to tell you Simmons; that was pretty awesome," Grif said between pants. "But you are still a kiss-ass."

"Thanks Grif, I think." Simmons replied staring at the dead bat monster. He moved back slowly toward the orange soldier. "Why are you panting? I'm the one that had to kill that thing. You didn't do anything but scream." Simmons waved the bloody kitchen knife around a bit as he spoke.

"Just help me up," Grif said, holding his hand out.

"Hell, no, get your own ass up." Simmons slapped Grif's hand away from him.

Grif was about to insult the maroon soldier when he stopped. "Hey Simmons, do you hear anything?"

"No, I don't hear anything," Simmons replied, starting to become annoyed.

"Exactly." Grif turned over and looked around. He grabbed the radio from where it lay a foot away. "This thing shut up when you killed that thing."

"Why does that matter?" Simmons asked. He was seriously thinking about just leaving the other soldier behind. Something, that he would never admit, kept him from just walking off.

"It means that that thing made all that static," Grif explained. "That means it must be an alien."

"That doesn't make any sense. Aliens don't cause static. Not to mention we've seen an alien; it didn't look anything like that thing," Simmons replied.

"There's more than one kind of alien," Grif pointed out, frowning.

"You mean this thing came from somewhere else? I never would have guessed that. Did you ever think that we are the aliens and that thing is native?" Simmons asked.

"Stop being such a nerd. I mean not all aliens look the same," Grif shot back as he stood up.

"What makes you think it's an alien?" Simmons asked. "It might be a mutant."

"Because it only had one head, not two. It can't be a mutant." Grif stared at the dead monster. "Hey, do you think it had friends?"

"I'm sure it had a great social life," Simmons replied sarcastically. "Why do you care if it had friends?"

"Because if it did they might also want to eat our brains," Grif explained, as though it were obvious.

"Zombies eat brains. Monsters eat flesh in general," Simmons corrected.

"I bet your mother is so proud of you." Grif shook his head. "I just don't think we should stay here."

"I think you might be right about that? But where are we going to go?" Simmons asked.

Grif shrugged. Simmons was about to insult him when a tornado siren started to ring though the air. The two soldiers looked around confused.

"I wonder what that means," Grif said.

~Sarge/Donut~

The two red soldiers dashed down the hallway and through a set of double doors. They turned and slammed the doors shut behind them. "Donut, find something to secure this door with," Sarge ordered.

"You got it, sir," Donut said, running off to find something. He came back a moment later. "Here you go." He held out a baton and a jump rope to Sarge.

"I should have seen that coming," Sarge muttered before taking the baton and jump rope. He stuck the baton through the handles and then tied the rope around them to secure them closed.

"Hey look, Sarge, we found the gym," Donut said looking around at the gymnasium around them.

"See, I knew where I was going," Sarge said, frowning. "I thought you said this was where people would be."

"I said they'd be here or in the theater," Donut corrected. "Though I didn't see a theater on the map."

"No theater, that's impossible. Where would they put on local performances of Spam-a-lot?" Sarge asked, horrified.

"Maybe they have a local theater, or do them outside," Donut replied.

"That's ridiculous; theater is only to be done inside," Sarge commented. "Acting can only be properly done under a roof."

"But that's the way they used to do it, before they moved them into theaters," Donut pointed out.

"Stop making things up, Donut," Sarge scolded the young private. "Everyone knows the first play was preformed inside. Now stop distracting me."

"Distract you from what?" Donut asked.

"From finding a way out of here that isn't filled with bugs," Sarge replied. The two Reds looked up as the tornado siren began to ring through the air.

"What's that?" Donut asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Silent Gulch Chapter 9

Sister and Caboose continued to run down the hospital hallways, completely lost. They couldn't understand how the nurses were catching up to them.

The pair stopped at a set of hallways that split off in two directions. "Which way?" Sister asked.

"I don't know. Church is not here to tell me." Caboose was frantic. He hated making decisions when the Blue leader wasn't around; it always made his head hurt. "I need him to tell me the way."

"Well, which way is he?" Sister asked. Caboose just stared at her. "I was just asking."

"Well, it's not helping," Caboose stated.

The two soldiers were nearly scared to death as the door beside Caboose burst open and a nurse grabbed the blue soldier.

"Argh, mean lady!" Caboose shouted, trying to get away. It was useless, though, as the nurse held onto the private, raising its needle to strike.

"Hey, let go of my friend, bitch!" Sister swung a metal tray she had grabbed from a rolling tray that was turned over in the hall. The impact dented the tray and stunned the nurse. It lost its grip on Caboose and the soldier moved away from it.

"Run!" Sister urged, grabbing Caboose's wrist and pulling him down the left hallway. The soldiers ran until they ended up in what looked to be a surgical room. "I think we lost them," Sister said.

"Yes, I think we are safe now," Caboose agreed. "Thank you for saving me back there."

"It was my pleasure," Sister replied. "Besides, I wouldn't want her to stick me, either."

~Tucker~

"Then how about I stick you, bow chicka bow wow," Tuker said, sitting up quickly. The teal soldier gripped his head in pain. "Holy hell, how much did I drink?" he asked the emptiness around him.

"Blarg," a voice replied, bringing Tucker back to his reason for being in the hotel.

"Junior," Tucker muttered as he stood up. He marveled that none of his bones were broken from the fall. "Come on boy, let's get out of here." Junior looked at Tucker for a moment, then ran down the path. The alien slipped through a set of double doors leaving Tucker alone.

"Why do I even bother?" Tucker griped. Tucker then noticed the plant life around him. He had no idea how, but it seemed he had fallen into a garden. He had landed on a stone path with plants to either side. Vines clung to stone walls and looked as though it had been weeks since their last watering.

"This is the worst hotel ever, of all time," Tucker commented as he started to walk after Junior. He figured that running was just pointless.

He had made it halfway down the path when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Layers began to peel away from the area around him. It peeled away to reveal old, worn stones, and the plants began to die rapidly. "What's going on?" Tucker asked aloud. The light tinted red, bathing everything in an odd red glow.

"Oh great, red," Tucker muttered before continuing forward. He pushed one of the doors open and entered the next room.

The room he entered was a large circular greenhouse. At one time it would have been a beautiful place with series of bright and colorful plants, but now there was nothing but patches of dead leaves and wilted flowers. The stone path weaved though the bits of death and decay repetitively, connecting to a section in the center that circled around a large tree. Tucker walked along the path toward the tree, looking at the dead plants around him.

"Blarg honk," Junior's voice said, snapping Tucker's attention to the tree. Beside the tree stood Junior and a rather beautiful woman.

"Hey baby, why are you in a crap shack like this?" Tucker asked, moving toward the tree a bit faster. The woman turned and frowned at Tucker. She moved behind the tree and Junior followed.

Tucker rounded the tree to find nothing. He nearly shouted in frustration. "Everything here is just an illusion!" he said before swinging the pipe. It slammed into the tree and bounced back with enough force to knock Tucker down.

The tree began to shake and large hunks of meat on chains began to drop down. The trunk of the tree lifted up out of the ground. Two long skinny arms appeared and it pulled itself up out of the ground to revile a grotesque head that was partially covered by a black growth. Tucker stared at the thing in horror.

"This could not get worse," he stated as he picked himself up off the ground.

~Church~

Church was really starting to get annoyed by the darkness. The hand on the wall kept him from running into things, but his palm was now coated with a substance that made his skin crawl. He guessed that he had been walking for about five miles, but there was no way to really judge distance.

He wasn't expecting the path in front of him to suddenly end or that his next step would send him falling. He tried to grab at the wall, but his hand couldn't find purchase and he fell forward into the void. He cursed his carelessness as he plummeted down though the darkness.

He fell into a seemingly bottomless pool of liquid. Seconds after entering the pool he wished he had hit solid ground. The force of hitting the liquid hurt and he opened his mouth to shout in pain. As the air exited it was replaced by the liquid filling Church's mouth with a disgusting copper taste. He struggled to the surface in desperate need of air. He broke the surface gasping for air as he flailed about for something to grab. His hand grabbed something, but he released it right away. What he had grabbed was cold and felt like flesh and had only made his stomach turn more. He moved away from the body and soon his hands met metal. He grabbed onto it for dear life and began to pull himself up. Once he was up on the metal platform he started to cough up the liquid in his lungs.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Kneeling beside Church was a young black-haired boy.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Church snapped. "I'm recovering from the shock of falling into a pool of blood while coughing up the blood I breathed in."

"Well, why did you fall in?" the boy asked. "That was a stupid thing to do."

"I didn't mean to. I couldn't see where I was going," Church replied as he coughed up a bit more blood.

"Well, why didn't you bring a flashlight?" the boy asked curiously.

"Because I don't have one; there was one on my armor but it disappeared." Leonard reached up and wiped away the blood from his lips.

"You really shouldn't be wandering around here without one." The boy put a flashlight on the ground beside Church. "You can have mine. My brother gave it to me. He said it would keep the darkness away."

Church took the flashlight and looked up at the boy. He had already turned and was walking away. "Wait," Church said as he slowly stood up. "Who are you?"

The boy turned and looked at Church blankly. "My name is Joshua," he answered. "What's your name?"

"Leonard, but most people call me Church." Joshua turned and walked away into the shadows. "Hey, where are you going?" Church asked, shocked that the boy would just walk away considering how dangerous this place was.

The boy didn't answer and instead vanished into the shadows. Church grabbed the flashlight and flicked it on before pointing it in the direction that Joshua had gone. The beam of light fell on a rusted metal wall and nothing else.

"Why the hell do people keep doing that?" Church complained. He sat for a few minutes, deciding on what to do. He had no idea where he was or what to do. He sat back and felt something poke into his back. He reached back and pulled the book out of where he'd stashed it. The cover was soaked with blood but when he flipped through it the pages they were completely clean.

"Why is it that everything that happens to me lacks logic?" the cobalt soldier asked the black void around him.


	10. Chapter 10

Silent Gulch Chapter 10

"This is why Donut keeps writing those stories, and why Tucker keeps asking if we've set a date," Grif complained.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked, not really caring or wanting to fight at the moment.

"I'm talking about this." Grif lifted up his hand that Simmons was holding. "This is why Donut writes slash stories about us."

"Oh, would you grow up? The fog is really thick and if I find something scary I want someone behind me," Simmons shot back.

"Comments like that aren't helping," Grif replied, frowning. "I'm really starting to question your heterosexuality. Does being Red turn people gay or something?"

"Screw you," Simmons snapped, not wanting to have the same argument for the fifth time.

"I know it's hard to resist but now is not the time," Grif joked, unwilling to take the situation seriously.

"Now who's acting like Donut? You do realize that you just said that you didn't say no, just that you weren't willing right now?" Simmons countered. "I just don't think it's smart to be wandering around a foggy park filled with monsters without someone else. If you have a better idea of how to keep from losing each other, then let's hear it."

"How about you just put your hand on my shoulder," Grif answered.

"I'm not going to let you lead me. I need to find Sarge, not snack cakes," Simmons countered. "If I tried to get you to keep your hand on my shoulder I'd have to tape it there if I wanted it to stay. It's better if we stay together. I need someone to watch my back and you won't want to be alone if another one of those bat things appears."

Grif stayed quiet for a moment. "I think I can deal with more of Donut's stories if it means I'm safe from bats."

"Well, I'm glad you're finally coming to terms with who you are inside," Simmons joked. The maroon soldier then suddenly stopped. "Hey, do you see that?"

Grif looked ahead and spotted the outline of a building. "I see a building if that is what you mean."

"Of course that's what I mean. Come on, let's check it out." Simmons led him to the building. When they reached the rundown structure Simmons read the sign. 'The Silent Hill Historical Society'. I guess this place is called Silent Hill."

"I never could have guessed that," Grif commented sarcastically, releasing Simmons hand.

"You know you would die without me," Simmons replied, knowing that it was the truth. After all, he was the one with a weapon and Grif was unarmed.

"Let's just see if there is anyone here," Grif said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I guess inside is better than outside." Simmons felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. For some reason he doubted those words even though he had spoken them.

~Sarge/Donut~

"Great, we're going to be eaten alive by bugs," Sarge said, having given up on finding a way out.

Donut was staring at the door, confused. "Sarge I think they went away."

"Don't be ridiculous, Donut. They are right outside trying to force their way in," Sarge replied.

"That's because they are hidden and you just can't hear them over those damn sirens," Sarge explained.

"Why are there sirens anyway? I mean there's fog but not much else." Donut asked.

"Who knows, maybe they're just testing the system to make sure it works," Sarge proposed.

"I guess that might be the case. Oh, maybe they are signaling the start of a rave. My old town used to signal its raves with an air raid siren." Donut was suddenly excited. "We need some glow-sticks and some techno music."

"This is no time for a love fest," Sarge snapped at the young man.

"Raves are only love fests if you take drugs," Donut replied. "They are just big parties where you dance for everyone else. What you're thinking of is an orgy. Those only happen on Saturdays and it's the middle of the week."

"Right now I don't think I'd want to be part of either of those," Sarge said flatly. He stood up quickly as Donut removed the baton from the doors. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

"Letting the other partiers in, you always hold them in big places like gyms." Donut looked out into the hallway. "Hey, the bugs really are gone," he said happily. "Maybe they went to the rave. They might be holding it in a warehouse."

"Ha, I knew that my plan would work," the Red leader declared proudly.

"What plan are you talking about, sir?" Donut was confused. He didn't remember being told about a plan.

"My plan to make the bugs go away," Sarge replied. Before Donut could say anything against him the Sergeant quickly moved out of the gym.

~Elsewhere~

Lopez was determined to make the best of the situation he was in. Sure, his body was rusty now, and made an awful noise when he moved, but anything was better than working for the Reds. At least with this deal he was for the most part free to do what he wanted. Beside those times where he was putting together some of the odd monsters that seemed to make up the army, he could wander and mess with anything he wanted. Though there were things that he wouldn't mess with. The two spear-wielding pyramid heads that were watching him were a good example.

The robotic former Red looked below him though the rusted grate. A new monster below it screamed as life flowed into it. The entire building was filled with the moans and shouts of the twisted beings that lived in it. This place was far from paradise; in fact, Lopez was still amazed that the building could stand. He had doubted the stability of the building when he first arrived. He had learned that everything here just looked old and decrepit. It all added to the creepy felling that the god, or demon, or whatever it was that ruled the place was going for. Lopez had been more than willing to make the deal with the monsters. It was hard to do, though, when no one spoke Spanish, only a dead language, and none of them knew sign language.

Lopez looked around as the screams and moans suddenly came to a stop. The only noise in the air was the dull squeaking of rusty metal and air raid sirens. Lopes turned his attention to the pyramid heads that seemed to be giddy as school girls. They made a low rumbling sound and grabbed their spears from where they rested against the wall. They began to move out of the room as though they would leave Lopez, but one of them stopped. It turned and motioned to the robot to follow before it continued on. Lopez followed, having seen what they did as punishment and he really didn't want to be raped by a monster with a pyramid on its head.

This was one of those times Lopez was glad not to be human. Hordes of disgusting creatures pushed past him as though this moment was the reason they existed. In all likelihood this was the reason they were made. Lopez walked out of the run-down building to find that it was surrounded by a town. When he had first arrived, the building was on a plot of concrete and was surrounded by water, or what he had guessed was water. The monsters all shifted eagerly, crowded within the building's perimeter.

Lopez watched as a third pyramid head carrying a large blade thudded its way out of the building. Creatures moved out of its way as it moved between the two other pyramid heads. It then raised its blade, pointing it forward. The great being there roared and the other pyramid heads raised their spears, roaring with it. As the sound echoed out through the town, the monsters began to move forward. Like water they flooded out into the city to do hell-knows-what.

Lopez just watched in amazement at the sight. The larger pyramid head motioned to the other two and then turned walking off in the opposite direction of the other pyramid heads.

Lopez stood alone, confused. "¿Qué carajo?" he said, unsure of what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Silent Gulch Chapter 11

The pipe swung down and Tucker was rewarded. The creature's skull caved in under the force and the body fell limp.

Tucker couldn't believe that he wasn't dead. When the thing had appeared he had been sure he wouldn't last a second. Maybe it was all just in his head. Yeah, this all must be some nightmare. There was no way that any of it could be true. "Command must have drugged me or something," Hhe said to himself.

"Honk blarg blarg honk." Junior appeared beside Tucker as though nothing had happened.

"You aren't real, either," Tucker said, turning to the small alien. "You're just something I've dreamed up because I feel a bit guilty about everything that happened."

Junior just looked at him, confused.

"Hell, do you even understand me?" Tucker asked. Junior nodded and Tucker frowned. "Of course you understood, you're a hallucination."

He turned around quickly as the ground gave way under the dead body of the large monster. Tucker moved back away from the freshly formed pit. His back hit something hard and the teal soldier froze. "Please tell me you just had a growth spurt, Junior."

He turned around to look at what he'd run into. Behind him stood a creature that barely resembled Junior. The creature stood at eight feet tall when slouched over, and it wore rusted old armor that looked like it had once been teal, a long time ago. Its arms were elongated, causing its four clawed fingers to drag on the ground.

Tucker moved back, but stopped when his foot reached the edge of the pit. He watched as the creature lifted its foot and then kicked forward. The beast's foot collided with Tucker's chest, sending him flying back and into the pit.

As he fell, the world around Tucker went dark, and for a moment he wondered why he kept falling into holes.

~Caboose/Sister~

"Now what should we do?" Sister asked, looking at Caboose. They had continued to wander though the hospital trying to find the exit. It seemed that someone had gone though and destroyed every exit sign in the whole building.

"I want to get out of here. What if those mean ladies come back?" Caboose asked, worried.

"Then I'll hit them with something," Sister replied, trying to ease the blue soldier's mind.

"I'm so lucky you're here!" Caboose said happily. He turned suddenly as the hallways echoed with the sound of what seemed to be tank treads and was followed by a female laugh.

"Sheila, it's Sheila!" Caboose shouted before taking off down the hallway.

"Wait, Caboose, slow down." Sister rounded the corner behind him, but there was no tank there.

Caboose stood, completely stunned. "I swear that I heard Sheila."

"I heard it too, Caboose, but she isn't here. I don't think she could even fit in here." Sister was a bit worried about her friend. He looked like he had been crushed.

Caboose leaned back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. He hung his head and Sister heard the faint sound of him starting to cry.

"Oh, don't cry Caboose. I'm sure that Sheila's fine," Sister assured him.

"I…it's not that, I'm just scared. Church isn't here to help me," he said sadly as he wiped a few tears away from his face.

"Yeah, but I'm here to help you," Sister told him. "You don't need to be scared. Sure, we're in a bad position, but we'll be all right. Things are still better than that time I went to a convention dressed as a furry. Man, I was sore after that night."

"Okay, no more story time," Caboose said, a bit disturbed but feeling less depressed.

"See, now you're feeling better. Come on, let's keep moving." Sister held out her hand for him to take.

"I do feel better," Caboose admitted happily. He took her hand and pulled himself up. "Thank you."

"Anything for a team mate." Sister started to move down the hall. "Now where is that exit?"

~Church~

Church was not at all happy. He didn't know where he was and his clothes were soaked with blood. Bits of his clothes were drying to a crusty state and the smell was almost overpowering. He moved and sat down on a long beam of steel to take a moment's rest.

He looked up suddenly as a young girl sat down beside him. She had brown hair and wore a blue school dress.

"Hello, sir," she said quietly, just staring into the darkness around them.

Church lowered his head to look at the ground. "Hey, kid," he replied unenthusiastically.

The girl turned to look at the soldier beside her. "You look like you've had a bad day."

"You don't know the half of it." Church looked back to the girl. He was surprised for a moment. She now had black hair and a completely different outfit. "Hey, did you change clothes and hair?"

The girl looked at him, confused. "No, I'm just me. I've always been like this," she said, smiling.

"Who are you anyway?" Church asked. "Do you know that other kid that was here, Joshua?"

"My name's Cheryl, but you can also call me Alessa," she replied. "I don't know anyone named Joshua."

"Well, he gave me this." He showed her the flashlight he had been given. It had been a bit useful to keep him from stubbing his toes on all the things lying around.

"Oh, that can be dangerous. Some of the things are attracted to it," Alessa said. She drew her knees up to her chest. "Especially the ones that look like nurses."

"What about the big ones with large flesh hammers for hands?" Church asked.

Alessa looked at him, scared. "I haven't seen anything like that." She looked frightened.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, kid. I only saw one and it's dead," he assured her, trying to calm her down. "So why are you here?"

"I live here," Cheryl replied. "Why are you here? I know you don't live here, I've never seen you before."

"I don't know why I'm here. I'm in the military, soldier you know. Suddenly this fog filled the canyon I am stationed at; then it clears and I'm standing in the middle of the street leading to Silent Hill," Church explained. "I went to the church, found a woman, she tried to kill me, I then followed her, fell into a pool of blood, walked here, and met you."

"You met a woman?" Alessa asked. "You don't mean Danena do you?"

Church looked at her, surprised. "Yeah, that's her. Do you know her?" He hoped the two weren't friends.

Alessa shook her head quickly. "No, she works for them. I think she's crazy." The girl looked away from Church.

"I agree with you on that," Church said. "Who is this 'them' that you mentioned?" he asked curiously.

"The ones that make the things," Cheryl replied. "She calls them gods, I'd call them demons if this is what they make."

"You have a good point. I wouldn't call them gods, either." Church frowned into the darkness "So where are you going from here?"

"Well, I was just going to follow you," she replied, sounding a bit unsure of what his reaction would be.

"Well, I don't know where I'm going. It might even get dangerous," Church warned her.

"I don't care," Alessa assured him. "It's better than being alone. I have no way to protect myself."

Church sighed at her words. Now he couldn't just leave her there. He secretly had a bit of a soft spot for kids, and he couldn't just leave one unprotected in a world of monsters. "Fine, you can come with me." Church stood up.

"Yay, I'm not going to be alone!" Cheryl cried out. She stopped suddenly and looked up at Church. "What's your name?"

"It's Leonard, but you can call me Church," he replied. "That's what all the people that I know call me."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Church." She smiled happily and grabbed his hand.

"Right back at ya, kid," Church said. "So, do you know where this Danena spends her time?"

"Yeah, but it's dangerous there," Cheryl replied. "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"I told you it would be dangerous," Church pointed out. "It's where I have to go. I feel like she knows why I'm here, and I want to know."

"Well, then follow me." Alessa began to walk off leading Church away.


	12. Chapter 12

Silent Gulch Chapter 12

"This place needs more funding," Grif commented as he walked behind Simmons through the halls of the Historical Society.

"Maybe they can't get the town to pass any levies." Simmons checked another door. "Damn, this one is locked too."

"They're all locked." Grif watched Simmons move to the next door. He didn't understand why the maroon soldier wouldn't just give up.

"Ha, not this one," Simmons said, turning the knob. He pushed the door inward, but didn't like what he found. On the other side of the door was a mannequin-like monster. It lacked a head, and rather than arms, it had a second set of legs.

Simmons and Grif screamed before Simmons slammed the door. The two soldiers grabbed onto each other in terror.

"What was that?" Grif was shaking slightly.

"I don't know, but I don't want to open that door again," Simmons replied, shaking as well.

Grif, having realized his face was right up against Simmons, let go of the maroon soldier. "Get off me."

Simmons released the orange soldier. "You were the one hugging me." He glared at the other soldier.

"Why would I do that?" Grif asked. "I wasn't scared of that thing."

"Yeah, and your sister isn't a slut." Simmons crossed his arms and glared at the other soldier.

"My sister is not a slut!" Grif shouted back. He stopped suddenly, as there came a knock on the door before them. "Should we answer it?" Grif asked.

Simmons looked at him, stunned. "You did not just ask that." He shook his head in disbelief. "It's that thing knocking. Why would we open the door?"

"How do you still know it's that thing?" Grif asked. "Maybe it's something else. Maybe it's Donut."

"Let's say you're right, that it is something different. What, from what's happened so far, makes you think it is going to be something good?" Simmons asked.

The soldiers were so busy arguing that they didn't notice the door open beside them. That is, they didn't notice until a leg kicked between them, hitting the wall. Grif and Simmons turned to the creature just as the mannequin creature stumbled forward toward them.

Grif and Simmons screamed at the sight. Simmons grabbed Grif's hand and pulled him off down the hallway. They were too frightened to realize that as soon as they were about five feet away, the creature stopped moving.

Simmons brought them to a stop, opening one of the doors nearby. The door opened to a closet that held a few dusty towels and robes. Simmons shoved Grif into the closet and then followed him in. He shut the door quickly behind them.

~Sarge/Donut~

Sarge and Donut opened the door to exit the school, but did not like the scene that met them. In the middle of the street there was a lurker being eaten alive by a pack of skinned dogs.

"By the code of Da Vinci. Has the world gone to hell?" Sarge asked. "Oh, now is the ending of times for sure."

"The world has been in hell for some time, Sarge. It has been ever since Doctor Manhattan left Earth," Donut replied.

"Donut, that was a book, and a kick-ass movie," Sarge corrected. "That never really happened."

"Um, Sarge, I think the dogs see us." Donut pointed at the pack of dogs. They had stopped attacking the lurker and were all watching the soldiers. "What should we do?"

"On three, we run," Sarge decided. "It's our best bet. Are you ready?"

"Oh no, I know how this goes," Donut said. "While one of us is counting the other runs away to leave the counter behind. It never ends well. Usually it has to do with the Blue's tank and our warthog being destroyed."

"Neither the warthog or the tank are here, so it isn't the same." The red soldier stopped talking as Sheila came rolling up the street. The dogs ran as the tank stopped where they had been standing, crushing the lurker.

"Look, the Blues came to help," Donut said happily. "Hey, Caboose, are you in there?"

"Firing main cannon," Sheila said in her monotone voice as she aimed her main cannon at the two red soldiers.

"Run!" Sarge shouted, running back into the school and dragging Donut with him as he went.

Sheila fired and the main entrance to the school collapsed. The tank turned to the dogs and lurkers that had gathered.

"Find them and bring them to the masters," she ordered. The dogs ran forward, smashing through the windows, followed shortly by the lurkers.

~Lopez~

The town was chaos, not that it mattered to Lopez. He still didn't know what was going on. He walked over to one of the smaller creatures.

"Lo que ha sucedido?" he asked.

The lurker roared in joy. "One of the great beings has torn though the veil. The same time the twelfth broke through to the great one's world. The rain washes away the line and we are free to take the city."

These things were just as bad as the flag worshipers that O'Malley had used when Lopez was working with him. "¿Qué haces?" he asked.

"The glorious glades have given us free range. They are strength, they are life, and they are all around us," the lurker replied. "Too long they have been denied. Soon, all shall be theirs, and we shall have no limitations beside their will."

"Suena divertido," Lopez said. "Voy a hacer más de una de las grandes ofertas," he added, walking away. He stopped as he noticed a pyramid head before him. The great being rumbled and motioned for Lopez to follow. The robot sighed and followed. It seemed that there was more work to be done.

He followed the pyramid head to a building and the being pointed at it. Lopez got the idea and walked toward the building. He entered and didn't pay any attention as he passed some of the grotesque creatures that were wandering the hallway. He stopped before a door where a mannequin was standing. Lopez knocked on the door, wondering what was on the other side. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Go away," he heard Grif said.

"We are not coming out of this closet," Lopez heard Simmons say. He stood still for a moment, unsure of what he just heard.

He turned and looked at the mannequin creature. "Tener alegría," he told it. "Llevarlos a los maestros cuando salgan del armario," he instructed, turning to walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

Silent Gulch Chapter 13

Caboose rounded a corner, looking around frantically.

"I'm telling you, Caboose, Sheila's not here," Sister said, following him.

"I know, that's why I have to get out of here," he responded. "If Sheila isn't in here then she has to be outside here."

"That's actually logical. The problem is we don't' know which way is out." Sister continued to follow behind the blue soldier.

"Hey, Caboose, why are you here?" Doc asked in his normal cheery tone.

Caboose and Sister turned to see the purple medic standing at the end of the hallway before a set of double doors. A half-broken exit sign hung above the door by wires that were half chewed away.

"Doc, why are you here?" Sister asked, confused, and then turned to Caboose. "Are you here to give us another physical?"

"A way out!" Caboose shouted, running toward Doc, not really having noticed the medic. He slid to a halt as he realized there was a wide gap between him and where Doc stood.

Sister walked up beside him and looked down. "Why is there a hole?" She looked up. "And when did Doc get here?"

"You can jump it, Caboose," Doc assured him, holding out his arms as though he would help catch the blue soldier when he reached the other side.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Caboose said, taking a running start and jumping without a second thought. He didn't completely make it to the other side, leaving him hanging onto the edge of the hole and trying to grip onto the smooth floor. "Help me up," he said, looking up at Doc.

Omega's evil laughter was what answered the scared man. "Doc isn't in at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. If you'd like to mark this message as urgent please press one. If you'd like to translate this message into Spanish press seven. If you like to see a sheep be fucked by a 21 year old Swedish man press four. If you want to switch to the church of Scientology press ten. If you want your eyes scratched out by a raven press six. If you'd like to stuff a killer whale in a pig press twenty."

"Oh, I choose the one with the sheep, or maybe the one with the word 'church' in it," Caboose said excitedly.

"I'm sorry, the option you've chosen isn't available at the moment," Omega replied.

"Don't worry Caboose, I'll save you!" Sister shouted before she jumped. She grabbed onto Caboose's waist. "That didn't work out the way I hoped," she said as Caboose's grip started to slide. Caboose lost his grip and the two soldiers plummeted into the darkness. Above them, evil laughter echoed.

"Well, that was fun," Omega said with a slight sinister chuckle as he gazed down into the darkness.

"But that wasn't very nice," Doc said.

"But that's what makes it all the better," Omega declared, laughing evilly again.

"Well, I don't think it was fun at all," Doc replied.

"Quiet, you fool; no one cares what you think," Omega said, silencing his other half. "Now then, there's evil work to be done." He turned and walked out of the hospital.

~Church~

Church stared down at his destination from the broken window of the house.

"Are we going to be safe here?" he asked, turning to Alessa.

The girl nodded. "Yes, they have no interest in this house. We will be safe," she assured him.

Church turned to look back out at the town hall building. It was surrounded by grotesque monsters that walked around in small groups or just meandered around the courtyard. "It's not going to be easy getting in there."

"Are you still determined to get in?" Alessa asked.

Church nodded. "I have to get in there. I have to find out why I'm here; find out what's going on, though only god knows why."

"You aren't going to like what you find," Alessa said. "No one ever does. The man that lived here went looking and he didn't like what he found."

"Yeah, well I'm used to not liking what I find," Church said. "As long as what I find isn't Caboose with a tank or another alien to molest my teammates, then I'm fine."

"Well, how far are you willing to go to find out?" Alessa asked, toying with the hem of her school uniform. "Are you willing to pay a price for finding out?"

Church looked over at the girl, eyeing her. He had a feeling she knew more than she was telling him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she knew. "What's with all the questions? I told you I'm not leaving until I find out what I want to know."

"It's your choice, your neck," Alessa said. "You might want a better weapon, though. That little knife won't save you from some of the things around here."

"I checked the whole house. There are no other knives or any guns," Church said. "We'll have to do with just the one knife. Though you might want something to protect yourself with. I don't know if I'll be able to protect you."

Alessa gathered up the sheets that they had ripped up into strips and tucked them away in a bag. "I'll be fine, they probably won't attack me."

"Why wouldn't they?" Church asked, stuffing some of the strips into his pocket and tying a few to his belt and wrists.

"Well, you're the intruder here. They'll probably attack you first. If they kill you I'll just run for it while they are hacking up your body," Alessa said simply.

"Good to know you've got my back," Church said sarcastically. "Well, let's get going. There's no point in hanging around here. Those patrols aren't going to get any weaker."

He moved down the stairs and looked around the lower level of the house from the entry way. It seemed so simple and homely and it made him wonder what a place like this was doing in this hell. He wondered what the man who had lived here had been like and what he'd found that he disliked so much. He paused before opening the front door. A part of him didn't want to leave. This was a safe place and they would be all right here. Maybe if he waited, it would all just go away and he'd be back in Blood Gulch. For the first time he actually wanted to be in the box canyon with all his stupid fellow soldiers, even the Reds. He wanted to go back to yelling at the Reds from a distance with Tucker while Caboose stood in the base because they'd tricked him into leaving them alone.

He turned and Alessa looked at him, confused. "We're going out the back way," he told her.

"Why?" She followed him as he moved through the kitchen to the back door. Church jiggled the knob, but it wouldn't open. "It must be locked. There's a way to the back yard through the basement."

Church turned, looking down at her. "How do you know so much?" he asked.

"Because I live in this town, I live in Silent Hill," Alessa replied. "Because I was the first reason someone fought. Because I've seen all that have fought it and all they went through." She looked at him. "And when this is over you'll just be another one of them. Though how this ends is up to you."

Church just looked at her, feeling a bit on edge. "You're creepy, you know that?" He sighed. "So how do we get to the back yard?"

Alessa smiled as though he'd told a joke that only she knew about. "You have to go into the basement and then go through the door. It leads to the back yard."

"Great, a basement, because that doesn't sound like it's from a horror film and will be filled with demons," Church said, making his way back into the house. He found the door and looked down the stairs that descended into the darkness. He could swear he heard some sort of sound coming from below. "Are you sure there's no other way out the back?"

Alessa nodded her head. "I'm sure this is the only way out. The kitchen is locked and there are no other doors.

"You're killing me kid, or whatever might be down there is going to be killing me." Church turned back to the stairs. "Well, there isn't any rest for the wicked," he muttered before he started down the stairs.

When he reached the last three stairs, he cursed as he stepped into water. He shined the flashlight into the basement and it reflected back off the murky water. The surface was still, but Church had a bad feeling. Just as he stepped down onto the last step a lurker sprung out of the water, taking a swing at Church. He backed out of the way just in time to avoid the long sharp claws. It pulled itself forward taking another swing. This time Church was ready and moved out of the way before he swung his knife, and it hit home. The blade cut through the creature's shoulder and it cried out in pain. While it was distracted, Church swung a few more times until the creature fell below the surface, dead.

Church turned to look back at Alessa. "I think it's clear now."

Alessa nodded and walked down the stairs, wading through the water to a door, and opened it up. "This is the way." She stood off to one side.

Church nodded and walked out into the back yard. It was oddly silent, though there was no movement. In the back there was a play set and for a moment Church wondered if the man that had lived here had had kids and what had happened to them.

"Hey Alessa, who did you say lived here?" Church asked.

"His name was Alex; he had a brother, and a mother, and a father that lived here as well." Alessa moved over, running a hand over the rotting wood of a broken-up dog house.

Church huffed as though brushing off the information. Somehow knowing the man's name only made it worse. This was Alex's back yard now, not just some foggy yard that could be crawling with monsters. It was Alex who'd fought like he was going to, who'd found something awful in the end. He turned toward Alessa, suddenly looking down at her.

"I know they didn't like what they found, but were they glad they fought?" he asked.

Alessa smiled up at him. "I don't know. I never asked them. I know two of them were happy. One of them wasn't for sure, another didn't have any other choice and the last; well, I don't really know."

Church nodded, satisfied with the answer. It didn't mean he'd be happy he'd fought in the end, but as long as he didn't ask he could at least trick himself into believing that he and Alex would both have been happy with choosing to fight.

He moved out into the yard and to the side where the fence seemed weakest. Something rustled nearby. What little military training Church had kicked in and he moved low and toward a bush for cover. He was surprising himself a lot today. First he took down a giant tank monster, then he cut up a lurker, and now he actually remembered any of his training. He hadn't used any fighting skills in forever and he had just been winging it when he'd fought the creatures before.

Once he was sure the coast was clear he motioned back to Alessa and she moved over to his side. Together they crept along the fence and Church pried one of the boards loose so that they could get through. He looked at the wood and after a moment decided to keep it with him. At least he could hit things with it. He slipped the knife into his belt and nodded to Alessa. She slipped through the hole first and Church followed. They moved along to the side of the next house and through its unfenced yard.

Slowly they made their way around to the side of the town hall building. They met up with two creatures that had no arms and staggered toward them. Church killed them easily with a few good hits from his board. After sneaking past a few more monsters they made it to a set of doors that were on the side of the building, like a tornado shelter.

"Not another basement," Church muttered as he opened the doors and looked down into the darkness. He took a deep breath and started down the stairs.

"Are you sure about this?' Alessa asked as they descended into the darkness. The wood stairs creaked with each step and seemed to get louder the deeper they went.

Church clicked on his flashlight to show their way and prevent them from falling on the stairs. "Stop asking that." He slowly moved down the stairs.

"Damn, how deep does this go?" he asked, looking around. He noticed that the stones of the wall were noticeably redder then the ones from when they'd started. He reached out and touched the stone, relived when he found that they were dry. The last thing he wanted to find was more blood. He'd had enough of that for one day.

They continued on for a while, though how long it was, Church wasn't sure. The stairs finally stopped and after a short walk down a hallway they came to a door. Church clicked off the flashlight, not wanting to give away their position right away. Slowly, he opened the door and he slipped through.

Church found himself in a mostly dark chamber. Exactly how big it was he couldn't really tell. The only light came from a lamp that hung from the ceiling.

"What was that?" Church asked, looking around into the darkness. The sound of something large being dragged over stone echoed around him and he couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from.

Church turned on the flashlight and pointed it out into the dark. He moved it around until it finally landed on something. What looked like large dirty teal sheets of metal that were laid like scales reflected the light back. The scales started moving and Church's attention was caught when something above him moved. A large snake head appeared out of the shadows looking down at him.

It wasn't any normal snake. Its lower jaw was split into four parts, two on each side, like an alien. Two sharp fangs shined from its upper jaw while a pair of giant fangs pointed skyward like spears from its lowest mandible on either side. Four eyes stared down at him as the creature moved into the light. Behind it, row after row of dirty teal scales appeared with three large fins along its neck.

"Hoooooonk, hooooonk, blaaaaaarg," it hissed, outspreading its mandibles.

"Oh, shit," Church muttered, looking at the board of wood in his hands. "I need a bigger stick."


	14. Chapter 14

Silent Gulch Chapter 14

Tucker groaned as the throbbing pain in his head woke him up. He wondered if he'd gotten a concussion from the fall. After all, it had looked like a really deep hole and he'd already hit his head once. He felt around, opening his eyes as he realized that he was lying on stone.

He sat up and felt the blood rush to his head. "Damn, what happened?" he asked, looking around.

"Tucker, you're awake," Caboose said happily. "Do you know where Church is?" The blue soldier moved over to his teammate.

"Caboose?" Tucker asked, looking over at the other soldier. "Why would I know where Church is? I don't even know where I am."

Sarge spoke up. "I'm telling you, your blue buddy's dead. We should be celebrating that there's one less Blue in the world.

"So we're going to have a party? Awesome, who wants to do shots off my stomach?" Sister pulled her shirt up a bit.

"Sister? Sarge? Who else is here?" Tucker asked.

"Well, my brother and his boyfriend are here and that really nice chick from the red team," Sister replied. "Tex and Church are the only ones missing."

"It's not pink, it's lightish red," Donut tried to defend, though no one was paying attention to him.

"The Reds are here? Aw, crap, we are so boned," Tucker complained. "Also, Church and Tex are already dead so who cares about them?"

"Quit complaining, dead man, we'll be fine." Sarge placed his ear against the wall. "We just have to find a way out."

"So what's the plan, sir?" Simmons asked. "I'm sure you already have a brilliant escape plan that will undoubtedly work and leave the Blues to die."

"Kiss-ass," Grif muttered, leaning against the wall beside Simmons.

"Yes, as soon as someone comes to get us we'll toss the Blues at them and run for it," Sarge explained. "Hopefully the Blues will be torn to pieces and it will take long enough for us to get away."

"I kind of like this plan. I don't die in it," Grif commented.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We need you in case the tank shows up again. While it's killing you we'll make a run for it," Sarge continued.

"Wait, a tank? That means you saw Sheila! Where was she?" Caboose bounced a bit with excitement.

"Sorry to tell this to you, Blue, but your tank was working with the enemy. It tried to blow us up and then sent skinless dogs after us!" Sarge exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound like my Sheila," Caboose said. "Maybe it is a different tank. After all, there is more than just one tank."

Grif sighed and turned to Tucker. "Well that conversation is pointless. Do you have any plan to get out?"

"Hell, no, I just woke up," Tucker replied. "I don't even know what's going on. Last thing I remember I was falling down a hole."

"Well, the quick version is that we're being held prisoner," Simmons said. "We all just sort of woke up here. Grif and I were attacked by some weird things with legs as arms, Sarge and Donut were attacked by your tank, and Caboose and Sister said that they were attacked by Doc."

"Oh, great that's just what we need, Doc. He always makes the situation better," Tucker complained. "So, we're prisoners, we don't know how we got here, Doc is here, and two people are missing." Tucker summarized. Simmons nodded and Tucker let out a long sigh. "Well, fuck."

"Don't worry, Church will save us," Caboose said with more confidence then what seemed possible in the current situation.

"Caboose, if we don't know where we are how is Church going to find us?" Tucker asked. "Bow chika bow wow."

"What was that for?" Grif stared at Tucker, confused.

"I don't know," Tucker admitted. "That's the second time that I've just had the urge to say that and I don't know why."

"Well, maybe Church is around here and he's trying to find us," Donut proposed. "I bet he's even fighting some of those monster things. My guess would be that he said something that set you up for the line, but since you can't go to him and say it where he can hear it, you just said it here."

"That's pretty farfetched. I mean, Church actually doing something is really unlikely," Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, that seems like it could never happen," Simmons agreed. "Can we get back to escaping?"

"Well, where's the door out?" Tucker asked, looking around and finding nothing but solid rock walls all around them.

"From what we can tell that's the only way out." Sarge pointed up. Above them was a metal grate that the light was coming through.

"So, I fell down a hole into a hole filled with people I hate," Tucker said. "I think I died from that fall and went to hell."

"Join the club," Grif muttered. They all looked up as a large creature quickly crossed the grate, cutting off the light for a moment.

"What was that thing?" Tucker asked, looking at the Reds.

"We don't' know what they are. They keep walking around, but they don't really say anything," Simmons said. "They don't seem to really notice us."

Tucker sat staring up at the grate. "Have you tried lifting the grate?"

"No, that's exactly what they're expecting us to do!" Sarge replied. "I was planning on digging out if no one came."

"Or we could try lifting the grate," Tucker suggested. "If those things don't really care about us it shouldn't be too hard."

Sarge sighed and gave in. "Fine, we'll try your idea."

"All right; Caboose, give me a boost," Tucker ordered his teammate.

"I wouldn't bother asking him. I've gone there and it was a dead end." Sarge said. "Grif, give him a boost up."

"Well, that would involve work, so I'll pass," Grif replied. "But thanks for asking."

"Grif, I gave you an order," Sarge snapped. "Now, get to it, dirt bag."

"You don't have a weapon to threaten me with. Why should I listen to you?" Grif asked.

"Because I'm your superior officer, and when I do get my gun back, I'm going to pack you full of lead!" Sarge answered.

"You threaten me like that all the time and I still don't do what you tell me to," Grif pointed out. "And being my commanding officer doesn't really mean a lot."

"Hey, guys, we got the grate open," Tucker announced. The Reds looked up to see Tucker pushing the grate open while he stood on Caboose's shoulders.

"Are there any of those creatures up there?" Donut asked.

Tucker looked around and shook his head. "None that I can see. I think something caused them all to leave." He pushed the grate to the side. He pulled himself out and then pulled up the others. Once everyone was out they replaced the grate over the hole to keep Caboose from falling in.

"Well, where the hell are we?" Tucker asked, looking around.

The hole had been in the center of a large circular room. There were no windows, only torches to provide light. Large statues of animals lined the walls all the way around. Tucker walked up to the demonic looking statue of what seemed to be a horse. It looked old, weather-worn, and as though bits had been chipped away.

"What is this place?" Donut asked, looking up at the monstrous form of a rooster.

Simmons shrugged. "I don't know. I wonder what these animals mean to them." He examined a boar statue. "They look like a nightmare version of the Chinese zodiac."

"The what what?" Sarge asked, turning from the ram statue he had been trying to stare down.

"The Chinese zodiac. The Chinese had a series of twelve animals. They used them to mark their years," Simmons explained. He slowly started to move around the room naming off the animals as he passed statues of them. "The rat, snake, boar, horse, rooster, ram, ox, monkey, dog, rabbit, tiger, and dragon."

"So then why are they here?" Grif asked. "Are we like in China, 'cause I don't know where that is."

"How the hell should I know? These don't look like anything I've ever seen," Simmons replied. "They are usually not portrayed all evil like this."

"So we're in a place that hates China?" Tucker asked.

"Once more, I don't fucking know," Simmons replied. "Maybe these are good symbols in this culture," he suggested.

"Why would this culture like creatures like this?" Grif stared at the snake statue. The four eyes seemed to glare down at him and it made him nervous. "These things give me the creeps. This must be one fucked-up culture. How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know. I don't see any door around here," Donut said.

"Then how are we going to get out of here?" Sister asked.

"We have to be missing something." Simmons ran a hand over the stone wall. "There has to be a way out. How else could we have gotten in, or those monsters gotten out?"

"Hey, Caboose, try ramming into the wall," Tucker suggested.

The brain-dead soldier charged straight at the wall without even questioning the reasoning. He hit the stone hard, falling to the ground. "Did I get through?"

"No, Caboose, you didn't," Tucker said. "Man the one time we need a ghost and Church isn't around," he complained.

"How would Church being here help us? He'd probably just leave us here," Grif pointed out.

"You're probably right, that lazy bastard," Tucker agreed. "Well, we are totally boned."


	15. Chapter 15

Silent Gulch Chapter 15

Church ran like hell, barely managing to avoid the giant snake's tooth. He was at a loss as to what to do. He had a stick and a knife and was fighting a giant snake that was trying to eat him. The monster lifted its head, moving so it could strike again.

"Kill it!" Alessa shouted from where she stood. Oddly the snake didn't seem to care about the unarmed child, rather determined to destroy the armed soldier. Apparently she really hadn't been kidding when she said that the monsters would leave her alone.

"With what?" Church asked, dodging another strike and nearly losing his footing as he changed direction. "It's a giant monster snake with super hard scales. How do you kill that?"

"Not all of it's covered in scales," Alessa pointed out. Church had to admit that she was right. The snake's scales didn't start until the base of its skull. Beside the body and the outside of the mandibles the snake was vulnerable. The question was, how could he get to those areas without being eaten.

"That's it; I'm doing it the Caboose way," Church decided, fed up with running from it. He turned toward the snake, watching it as it rose up to strike again. The monster spread its mandibles and lunged forward like lightning toward Church.

The soldier ran forward, dodging the upper jaw and teeth of the monster. He spun around, finding his target right before him. He pulled out his knife and sunk the blade into the roof of the snake's mouth up to the hilt. The snake hissed in pain and raised its head. Church hung onto the knife, trying to pull it free. The blade wouldn't budge, leaving Church dangling in the snake's mouth. Church looked down quickly, turning his attention back to the knife as he realized how high up he was. The snake's tongue slithered out, wrapping around Church's waist and trying to pull him back into its throat. Church held onto the knife, trying to keep himself from being dragged into the beast's intestines.

"Like hell I'm going to be your dinner," Church growled, trying to pull himself toward the knife. In a matter of seconds, the knife moved, causing the snake to cry out as the blade stabbed at nerves. With the force of the snake and Church pulling on it, the blade cut through the flesh of the snake's mouth, leaving a long deep wound. The tongue let go as blood poured forth from the wound. The snake shook its head, trying to rid itself of the pain in vain.

The knife slid from the open wound, sending Church flying to the side and away from the snake. He hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop a ways away from the snake.

Church groaned, rolling over onto his side and struggling to get up. Blood fell openly from the snake's mouth, creating a growing lake of blood on the ground. The snake turned toward Church and moved forward angrily. Church struggled to his feet, barely managing to avid the snake's head from crushing him. He nearly fell as he moved forward, stabbing the knife into the snake's right eye. He felt the knife easily slice through the soft tissue of the eye. He stumbled back as blood and an odd liquid flowed forth from the eye down onto him. The snake once more drew back, hissing in pain.

Church took the time to move farther away from the snake, wanting as much distance as he could get. He needed time to recover and catch his breath before he could do anything else. The snake didn't want to give him the chance, though, easily ignoring the pain in favor of rage. It turned and slid toward him, keeping its left eye on the soldier. It struck out, trying to impale Church on one of its long lower fangs. It nearly succeeded, ripping a hole in the side of Church's shirt as he moved away.

Church swung, letting his knife find the snake's left eye and blinding the beast. The snake turned to the only thing it could do with no way of telling where its prey was. It flailed about, slamming into the walls of the room, trying to find Church.

Church was exhausted and his vision was becoming blurry. His body moved without him thinking, running over to Alessa. He picked her up, carrying her over to the side of the room to where there was a slight crevice between the wall and one of the supports. Then he put himself between her and the flailing snake.

The stone wall cracked as the snake's body hit them, causing bits to crumble and plummet to the ground. Church remained huddled against the wall until the dust settled. When it did, he stood up, moving to look at the snake. It had been hit by the falling debris, breaking one of its mandibles, and at some point the snake had been hit in the head hard, driving the crooked fang up into the snake's skull.

"I am Church, leader of Blue team, destroyer of monsters!" the soldier shouted before collapsing to the ground.

Alessa moved over to his side, looking down at the unconscious man. "Mr. Church?" she asked, kneeling beside him. When he didn't reply she sat down beside him to wait.

~With the others~

"I'll say it's a pig," Sarge decided, staring at the statue that they had gathered around. Why they were all standing around guessing what animal it was was anybody's guess.

"I'll go with boar," Grif decided. "Yeah, that's definitely a boar."

"I think it's a pig," Simmons decided.

"Of course you say it's a pig, kiss-ass," Grif snapped. "It's obviously a boar."

"I agree with Grif. Pigs don't have as much hair as this thing does," Tucker decided, though his choice was mainly influenced, like Grif, by the fact he wanted to piss off Sarge.

"Hey, how about we call it a warthog?" Donut suggested.

"That's a stupid idea, Donut. It's a pig, not a warthog. It doesn't even have tires," Sarge scolded the private.

"I thought it was a good idea, Sergeant Pancake," Caboose spoke up.

"Thanks, Caboose, you're the best enemy ever," Donut said, hugging his brain-dead friend.

"You're just being a kiss-ass," Grif snapped at the maroon soldier.

"And you're only trying to be difficult," Simmons shot back, glaring at the orange soldier.

"By the gods, would you two just make out and get it over with?" Tucker nearly shouted.

"For the last time, Tucker, we are not a couple," Simmons snapped at the cyan soldier, getting rather tired of having to repeat himself.

"Not yet, but we've got a pot going for when you two will get together and which one will be on top," Sister stated.

"My own sister?" Grif said, looking at his sister, stunned. "You know I only like girls."

"Oh, come on, you never brought any girls home, and you went to prom with a guy," Sister argued.

"Terry wasn't a guy, she was a girl," Grif argued back.

"How do you know? Did you sleep with Terry?" Sister asked.

"No, you know how I spent that night. Someone spiked the punch at the dance," Grif reminded her.

"Well, while you were in the bathroom vomiting, Terry and I had sex on your bed," Sister said, grinning. "Trust me, he was all man. Why do you think I suggested you wash your sheets the next day?"

"Oh, my god, you let me sleep in your mess? I thought that sticky stuff had been vomit," Grif said, horrified.

There was a loud thud behind them as stone fell to the ground. "Tucker did it!" Caboose said out of habit.

"It wasn't me, Caboose. The stupid snake statue just broke." Tucker walked over to the broken statue. The snake's head had fallen off and broken into pieces. "What crappy workmanship."

"I don't know, that cut looks pretty clean." Simmons ran his hand over the stone where the head had been connected to the body. "Grif, would you let go of me?"

"No, you're my meat shield," Grif replied, not releasing his grip. The orange soldier had his arms wrapped tightly around Simmons like a big teddy bear.

"Dude, I think I'm just about to win the pot. Quick, Sarge, Donut, start making out. Maybe they'll follow your example," Tucker said, excited.

"What in Sam's Hill are you talking about? My team may be fairies but I'm not." Sarge glared at the cyan soldier.

"Sarge, even you're in on the bet?" Simmons asked, sounding hurt.

"Oh, quiet, Simmons. Who do you think started us betting with money?" the red soldier said, ignoring Simmons, who looked like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows Red team is the gay team and Blue is the straight team. We're the only team that's had women on it," Tucker pointed out.

"Two girls and one of them's a slut and you still couldn't get laid," Simmons taunted, and the argument moved into full swing.

~End chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Tex slowly sat up and shivered in the cold air. She opened her eyes, looking around, though she really couldn't see anything. There was no light source, but from the feel of it, the floor and wall were stone.

She used the wall to help her stand, frowning as she felt leather. Last thing she knew she had been wearing armor, not leather. She was going to have to kill whoever had thought it was funny to dress her. In truth, the leather would likely allow her to make people fear her easily, but it wasn't really all that comfortable. She was glad, though, to feel the familiar weight of a shoulder holster and firearm. She reached under the jacket, pulling out the pistol to inspect it. It was the standard M6C. Not her favorite choice, but it would have to do.

Heavy footfalls and the sound of rusty metal parts moving alerted Tex to an approaching person. She right away moved flat against the wall, gun at the ready. She fought to keep herself from gagging as she caught the scent of whatever was on the wall. From the smell, it was some sort of mold, like what would grow on a pizza left in the fridge for too long. The steps got louder and louder, though the echoing affect of the stone walls made her unsure of where they were coming from.

"Estás despierto?" a cold machine voice asked out of the darkness in Spanish.

Tex searched for the name in her memory. "Lopez?" she guessed, moving away from the wall and slowly toward the voice. She was sure it was the Red robot, there wasn't anyone else that was metal and spoke Spanish that she knew of.

Bright red light flooded the room. Lopez held up a fresh flare which he'd likely stolen from one of the road kits from a broken down vehicle. "Si, soy Lopez," he said, taking a step closer so that Tex was more in the light.

Tex raised her gun, aiming it at the robot, and he stopped. "Not another step, red-bot," she said, watching him carefully. "Where's Church…and Caboose and Tucker?" she asked.

"No los vieron," Loped said. "Sólo tú y Sheila." He acted as though his words were perfectly understandable.

"Sheila? What about Sheila?" Tex asked. She was cursing having passed up Spanish in High School.

Lopez simply turned and pointed down a hallway.

"She's that way?"

Lopez nodded.

"All right, lead the way," Tex ordered, not moving her gun from aiming at the robot's visor. Lopez simply shrugged and started down the hallway.

It was a long and awkward silence as Tex followed the machine. She supposed it was better than the one sided conversation that would be the only other choice. The quiet, though, left her very aware of the sounds around them. The hall echoed with the sounds of dragging claws running over stone, and something screaming in a half-human way.

The sound of a tank's engine was very welcome as something she knew and comforting as it grew louder. The hallway led to a door that was barely hanging on one hinge, as though whatever had left the building had been in a very big hurry. Sheila was waiting outside in the center of the road.

The tank's long barrel turned to face the two. "Oh, Tex, you are awake!" the tank said, sounding cheerful.

"Yeah. Hey Sheila, have you seen the others?" Tex asked, looking around. The road was littered with potholes and the buildings were all decrepit. She didn't recognize anything, but somehow it still felt like an improvement over Blood Gulch.

"I haven't seen any of our other team. I did see Sarge and Donut earlier, but the things took them away," Sheila answered.

"Things, what things took them?" Tex asked, unsure of what had happened while she had been out. "How'd we even get here?"

"The creatures that are here. They don't really like the term monster, so I call them things," Sheila answered. "I don't know how we got here. The canyon got all misty and the next thing I knew I was here."

"We've got to find the others. This place really doesn't look like somewhere we want to be, or somewhere that the others could survive for that matter," Tex said.

"We can't leave, god won't let us," Sheila said. "God controls everything. God even gave you that body. Why would you want to leave god?"

Tex was silent for a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is we've got to find the rest of our team."

"I'm sure the things took them to the same place as they took the Reds," Sheila reasoned.

"Well, can you lead me to where the Reds are?" Tex asked, hoping that even though the tank had seemed to have become religious that she would still be of help.

"I am too big to fit where they are," Sheila answered. "I cannot go where they are, so I cannot lead you there."

Tex turned to Lopez. "Do you know where she's talking about? Can you lead me to my team?"

Lopez paused to think. "Sí," he finally said. "Pero no te llevará allí. No quiero que los Rojos de encontrarme."

"I have no idea what he said. Sheila, did you get any of that?" Tex asked, turning to the tank for help.

"He knows where they are but won't take you there. He doesn't want the Reds to find him," Sheila said. "I think he likes it here, like me."

"So you hate Red team. That's no reason to doom my team," Tex pointed out. "You wouldn't even have to go into the room they are in. All you'd have to do is just take me and point me to the door. Sheila's a part of Blue team, so why doom Blue team?"

"I do not think I am a part of our team any more. I am part of god's team now. I follow only his orders," Sheila said.

"That's all right; no one gives out orders on Blue team. You can follow god's orders and still be on Blue team," Tex told the tank.

"I do not think so. Not with the orders we have been given. We are supposed to keep the teams here and I think that would be bad if I was on Blue team," Sheila said.

"Well, I can see the problem that you would have," Tex said, turning back to Lopez. "So, what do you say? You want to take me to where they are. You don't have to go in and if you want I'll even kill a Red for you in order to make up for helping me," Tex bargained.

Lopez paused, thinking it over. "Sí," he finally decided. "Mata a los granates un primero, luego la Roja."

"Good, then let's get going. The less time we spend here the better," Tex said. "Who knows what's happening to the others."

~with the others~

"How's that escape plan coming, Sarge?" Donut asked, walking over to the Red sergeant.

"Not good, Donut. I don't have the parts we'll need to make the Grif-ram," Sarge replied, rather frustrated.

"Please tell me someone else has been coming up with a plan," Grif groaned, wondering why the Red leader was determined to splatter him onto a wall.

"Sorry, I'm a lover not a planner. Besides, I hate plans," Tucker said.

"Were we supposed to be coming up with plans?" Sister asked.

"Church always tells me not to plan because he doesn't care," Caboose answered, though that was his answer for most things.

"Tell me you have a plan Simmons," Grif said, turning to the soldier who he was arguing with 70% of the time.

"I'm actually partial to the Grif-ram, but I did come up with a backup plan," Simmons answered. "I figured we'd just try to reach one of those windows." Simmons pointed to one of the stain glass windows above them.

"How do we reach it?" Grif asked, staring up at the windows and trying to figure out how high up it was.

"Make a human pyramid or something. Do I have to do all the work?" Simmons asked, irritated.

"Yes, how have you not gotten that yet?" Grif replied.

"A human pyramid? Like cheerleaders?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, like a pyramid of male cheerleaders," Simmons answered.

"Aw, that sucks, can't we get any chicks?" Tucker asked, hopeful.

"We have one girl," Sister said, striking a rather slutty pose.

"Stop embarrassing the family," Grif scolded.

"Embarrass the family? You're the children of a fat bearded lady. Being a slut I think makes her the pride of the family," Simmons stated.

Tucker looked at Sister, confused. "No way that's true. Something that hot doesn't come out of a fat lady with a beard."

"It's true, that's why me and Grif live alone," Sister said. "Our mom joined the circus."

"This doesn't make sense. Can we just drop it?" Tucker asked. "I mean, it's starting to make my head hurt."

"There's one thing we can all agree on. Let's get back to getting out of here," Grif said, glad to be off the subject of his family.

"What are you all doing?" Sarge asked as he and Donut joined the others.

"We're going to make a human pyramid and get out of one of those windows," Tucker answered.

"But what about the Grif-ram?" Sarge asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"It was a good idea, but there just isn't a jet engine anywhere in this room," Simmons replied.

"I call being the top of the pyramid!" Donut said happily. "I was always stuck on the bottom of the pyramid back in high school. Now it's Donut's time to shine!"

"How is being at the bottom of the pyramid a bad thing?" Tucker asked.

"Because the girls were clumsy. I always ended up with a pile of girls on me," Donut said.

"It's Donut, that's all the answer you need," Grif stated.

"Yeah, I don't know why I asked the question," Tucker said. "All right, let's get to the pyramid."

~Five minutes later~

"I've almost got it," Donut said, pushing on the window. "Maybe I should use a rock to break the window."

"I'll get one," Caboose said from the bottom of the pyramid. The blue soldier moved over toward the destroyed snake statue, causing the other soldiers to come tumbling down.

"Caboose, when you're the base of a pyramid you can't move!" Tucker scolded.

"Whose hand is that?" Grif asked, horrified.

"Donut, get off me!" Simmons nearly shouted.

"This is way better than high school," Donut said happily.

One of the large tiles on the floor lifted up and Tex looked at the pile of soldiers. "I'm going to regret coming to help you, aren't I?"

"Dispara a los Rojos ahora, antes de que puedan salir," Lopez said, looking up from his place at the base of the ladder. "Usted no tiene que dispararles se pueden matar con un objeto contundente."

"I still don't understand you," Tex said, looking down at him.

"He said that he missed us," Donut said cheerfully.

"I doubt that," Tex said, looking at the robot, who was searching for a good sized bit of pipe to give the Freelancer.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own anything from red vs blue or Silent Hill. Please enjoy the chapter.

Silent Gulch Chapter 17

Church groaned as he was shaken awake. Someone was shaking him and saying his name over and over. A part of him thought it was Caboose and that the blue soldier was just trying to wake him up for some stupid reason but he remembered he hadn't slept since he'd died. Every muscle in his body screamed in protest as he moved to look at the voice. Alessa was shaking him looking terrified. "What's going on?" Church managed to ask struggling to sit up. He heard the sound of some sort of metal points tapping the ground in rhythm as though they were something steadily marching toward him. Church's hand went to his knife as his mind snapped awake, ready for whatever fresh hell was to be thrown at him.

Needlers surrounded the two growing closer and closer. Church couldn't imagine what kind of deity could have made such a creature. It looked like a person doing the crab walk, but in hell. From the elbow and knee down on the arms and legs were large scythe like blades that seemed to be flesh extensions of the creatures limbs. Nothing sat between the creature's shoulders as though the neck and head had been cut off. Some twisted being had moved the head so rather then being between the shoulders it was coming out from between the creature's legs. Vacant eyes stared back at Church as the monster came closer. Their skin looked like the fur less baby mice. "Great, monsters with heads coming out of their asses." Church muttered looking to Alessa.

"You should be more worried about him." Alessa said the terrified look on her face not matching the calm in her voice. She pointed to Church's right directing his attention.

Church turned to see pyramid head staring at him. At least he thought the monster was staring at him. "Why are they here and who is he?" Church asked not looking away from the pyramid head.

"They want to take you away. He's mad that you killed the snake. They call him a lot of names but I call him the boogey man." Alessa explained. "I don't' want them to take you."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Church assured her gripping his knife tightly. "Stay out of the way until it's finished. I don't want you getting hurt." Alessa moved away the needlers not even noticing her as she moved past them.

There was a low rumble that shook the air and ground around them and Church realized it was coming from the pyramid head.

Church had had enough of it. He was tired, hurt, and still didn't have any answers. "Hey you, thing with the triangle head." Church said no fear, only frustration and anger. He was too pissed off to really be afraid of the freak. "You speak English?" The pyramid head rumbled again. "I'll take that as a no. Then you're useless to me. Get out of my way; I'm going to find someone that's not useless." The pyramid head roared throwing its head back in anger. The needlers scuttled forward moving into range to attack the cobalt soldier with their blades. "Fine, you want to dance, let's dance." Church muttered.

The first needler struck forward slashing out at Church. He ducked out of the way slashing at the creature's arm. It was hard and almost as though most of the arm was made of bone with a thin cover of skin. A needler behind him struck out slicing the side of Church's leg. His leg started giving way under him and he used the movement to turn himself around and with a great deal of force drove the knife into the needler's head. The creature flailed for a moment slicing and cutting along Church's arm and stabbing out killing another needler. Church glanced down at one of the blade arms of the dead needler.

Church turned to be facing the remaining needlers. He'd learned his lesson about showing his back to them. He knelt down and started to hack at the joint of the dead needler. As soon as the blade was cut free Church put away his knife and held the needler blade out before him like a sword. The remaining needlers struck out at him but he used the blade to deflect them. He waited till an opening then he darted forward running the blade sword through the needler's head. He did this over and over until the beasts stopped coming. "Come on, that all you got?" Church asked the blade held tightly enough in his hand that it was cutting into the skin.

The pyramid head raised his blade pointing it at Church. "Well shit." Church muttered.

~Others~

"Where's Church?" Tex asked climbing up into the room with the other soldiers.

"We don't know, how'd you get here?" Tucker asked.

"Lopez brought me." Tex answered. "What's with the statues?"

"We don't know. There were 12 of them but the stupid snake one broke." Grif explained.

"What'd you guys do to break it?" Tex asked.

"We didn't do anything. We were talking about a different statue and it broke." Tucker defended.

"I don't' think that the creatures are going to like that. Sheila called this place a temple." Tex said.

"You saw Sheila too? How was she? Did she miss me?" Caboose asked.

"Wait, you said Lopez brought you here?" Simmons asked.

"He's who brought us here." Grif informed her.

"Yeah, well he doesn't like you guys. Sheila said that he hates you." Tex told them. "Hate to break it to you, well not really."

"Then why's he locking us in?" Grif asked pointing to the tile that was settling back into place locking them in.

"Well crap." Tex said turning to the other soldiers. "So what's the plan to get out?"

"Human pyramid to a window?" Donut suggested.

"No!" The male soldiers all said at once.

"It didn't' work the first time. What makes you think it will work now?" Grif asked.

"I just thought it was fun." Donut replied. The soldiers turned and looked up at the sound of breaking glass.

Tex was climbing up the tiger statue and the wall. "You guys are idiots and I'm out of here." She said reaching the window. She reached out through the old searching for a latch on the outside. She withdrew her hand quickly as something bit her. The movement caused her to loose her grip falling down onto Sister.

"What happened?" Donut asked as Simmons helped the freelancer up.

"A bat monster bit me." Tex answered simply. "I seemed like there were a lot of them out there. So I'd have to say that way is out."

"Bat?" Grif said struck with fear as he moved over right away using Simmons to protect himself.

~Church~

He had to admit that trying to take on pyramid head had been a bad idea. The monstrous being was holding him up off the ground by his shirt with no effort at all. The needler blade had been useless and looking back it was rather obvious. The pyramid head raised his blade to finish Church off but stopped. He lowered the blade and Church a bit looking to the side as though someone had called it. It shook it off raising its blade once again but stopping. Church fell to the ground as the pyramid head dropped him. The pyramid head turned walking away leaving Church lying on the floor trying to catch his breath.

Alessa moved over to his side looking at him worried. "Are you alright?"

Church struggled to sit up and stand. "Come on, we're following him?" Church decided heading after the monster.

"Why, he tried to kill you?" Alessa asked.

"Because he's going to lead us where we want to go." Church answered.

~End Chapter 17~

A/N: So there's chapter 17. Hope you enjoyed the sort of short chapter. I know a fight seen between Church and Pyramid head would have been awesome but I think that would defy any human's ability to write. Chapter 18 will be up shortly. Please read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own anything from red vs blue or Silent Hill.

Silent Gulch chapter 18

Church leaned against the wall as he watched the pyramid head. He had taken cover among a group of old broken up mannequins that gave him a good view of where the target was but wouldn't leave him sitting out in the open. There was a crash behind him and he turned to see a mannequin rocking back and forward. Church grabbed it to try to stop the sound so that he wouldn't be given away. He released the mannequin as soon as he had it steady. It hadn't been plastic like he had expected but rather it was warm and fleshy. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself as he moved back to the wall leaning against it. He glanced over and jumped as he found that the mannequins were closer then they had been before. He hadn't even heard them move, or understood how they moved. He leaned back against the wall rubbing at his temples to try to relive the pain that was building. A rumble reverberated in Church's head and he almost wanted to shout at the source but he knew what the source was. He moved a bit closer trying his hardest to avoid the mannequins but still see. The pyramid head stood at the base of a spiral stair case. From the noises it was making it was upset about something and was talking to someone or something.

"No se preocupe. No importa lo que vamos a tener el jabalí." The other voice said easily giving away that it was Lopez. There was a rumble as the pyramid head said something "Siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a salir de aquí."

Church had no idea what they were talking about but for now it didn't really matter to him. Nether one of them could answer his questions in a language that he could understand so he saw no point to care about what ether of them did. Both the pyramid head and Lopez moved away from the stairs off toward some unheard call. "Alright, let's go." Church said moving toward the stairs and climbing up, Alessa close on his heels.

~Others~

"Well now what? The windows are a no go." Sarge said looking up at the broken stain glass window where a bat monster was still trying to stick its nose through.

"We'd have to get someone to lift up the tile from the outside." Tex said. "If we could contact Church he could do it."

"There is no way he would help us. He'd rather we starved up here." Tucker pointed out.

"Alright, well I'm sure he'd let me out. Considering you all say there are monsters here he'd need some protection." Tex corrected.

"Oh come on, even that's not going to happen." Tucker said. "He might even be working for the bad guys like Lopez and Sheila."

"Sheila is not a bad guy." Caboose defended.

"Well as I've seen Lopez and Sheila are doing work so I doubt that Church would be doing anything like that." Tex reasoned.

"Maybe he's dead." Sister spoke up.

"I like that option, another dead blue." Sarge said.

"He's already dead, he can't die again." Tucker pointed out.

"But I'm back in a normal body. Sheila said something about a god doing it." Tex pointed out. "Maybe Church is in a normal body as well."

"Well then he's dead and we can't do anything about it. Oh, and we're once again boned." Tucker said.

"I don't know, you're still alive." Tex pointed out. "If you can survive why wouldn't he?"

"Hey, I fought to survive. I killed a giant monster to be able to stay alive. If that mutated version of my kid hadn't kicked me down a hole I'd be fine. Besides, if he's not dead then why isn't he here? They brought all of us here and we're all alive. Why wouldn't they have brought Church here?"

"You fall down a lot of holes." Grif commented.

"Maybe Church escaped from the monster that was supposed to capture him and then he made his way to this world and fought a giant monster just like Tucker. Then they tried to capture him again but failed because he killed those monsters as well. Then they were going to just kill him but decided that it was better just to ignore him." Donut suggested.

"Do you try to come up with the dumbest ideas or do they just come naturally?" Tucker asked.

"I thought that it was a good theory. I especially liked the part where Church was awesome and admitted that I was his best friend." Caboose said.

"Grif what are you doing?" Simmons asked the orange soldier who was staring at the tile that Tex had used to come up through.

"I'm trying to lift the tile with my mind." Grif answered.

"Worst escape plan ever." Tucker stated.

"What makes you think that you can lift it with your mind?" Simmons asked on the verge of slapping the other red hoping he could knock the stupid out of him.

"Sarge said that I can use the force. That's what those blood tests were for." Grif answered.

"Grif, I said your count was high. What I was counting were blood parasites. You're full of them." Sarge informed the soldier.

"Well are the parasites dangerous?" Grif asked.

"Yes, they turn you into a bat." Sarge told him. He watched as the orange soldier freaked out trying to find a way to get the parasites out while screaming for Simmons to do science and save him. Sarge chuckled and turned to the blues. "It doesn't really. Just makes it incredibly painful to urinate."

"Can we get back to getting out of here?" Tucker asked.

"I thought we already decided that was pointless. We should be talking about who we're going to eat first." Sarge said. "I vote Caboose."

"I'm surprised you didn't vote for Grif to be first. I mean I know that you don't like us blues but you've always hated him more." Tucker said.

"Well I don't want to eat meat filled with parasites. No, we'll use him as firewood to cook Caboose's flesh over." Sarge explained.

"I like this plan." Caboose said happily.

"We're talking about killing and eating you. How can you like that plan?" Tucker asked. "Wait, I take back that question, I remembered who I was talking to."

"Um, guys." Donut said tugging on Sarge's shirt and pointing at the tile to the way out. The tile was being lifted up and slid aside.

"Maybe it's Lopez come to kill us all." Donut suggested.

"Maybe it's my pointy headed friend come to save us." Caboose said.

"Caboose, that guy sent those nurses after us and they tried to kill us. I don't think saving us is on his to do list." Sister pointed out.

"Nurses? Were they hot?" Tucker asked.

"Except for their faces and that they were trying to kill us they were totally hot." Sister answered.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it will be a nurse." Tucker said hopeful.

"I didn't like them. They had needles." Caboose commented.

"And when have you ever been lucky?" Grif asked. "Isn't your team the one that keeps getting possessed by AI, blown up, and impregnated?"

"Hey, without Church we're usually luckier, but he keeps coming back." Tucker replied.

The tile was set down making a noise loud enough to draw the attention of the soldiers. It slid to the side opening the hole enough for someone to come through. A single hand rose up covered in wet and dried blood. It moved to lay flat on the stone as a second hand came up to grab the opposite edge of the hole. The movements were slow and careful as they found grips on the stone as best they could. There was a grunt as whatever it was tried to pull itself up but the hand slipped a bit on the blood leaving streak marks across the tiles as the hands searched for better holds. There was a slightly girl scream from one of Donut and Simmons and the muttering of something along the line of 'weaklings' could be almost heard.

"Be careful daddy." The voice of a little girl called up. The hands moved forward as whatever it was moved its forearms onto the stone to lift itself up. Like the hands they were covered in blood with cuts along the arms. Some were still bleeding must most had healed up enough that in time they would close and hopefully not scar.

"What fresh hell is this?" Sarge asked backing away from the hole wanting to get away from whatever it was.

"One of you want to help me up?" church asked struggling to lift himself up into the room.

"Church, I knew you'd come find us." Caboose said pulling the cobalt soldier into the room. Caboose dropped the solder looking at the hand that had made contact with the other soldier. "Ew, what is this?"

"It's blood, just like most of this place." Church answered looking over at the others soldiers. They where all staring at him. "What?"

"You look like shit. What happened?" Tucker asked.

"That is way to long of a story. I'd rather not go through it all." Church said. "I'm only answering specific questions."

"Why are you covered in blood?" Grif asked.

"Because I fell into a pool of blood." Church answered. "Not an experience I would suggest to anyone."

"Why are you here? I find it hard to believe you're here to help us." Sarge said unsure of the blue's motives.

"I wasn't actually looking for you. I was looking for this nut job lady named Danena who sent a monster to attack me. I think she knows something and I want to know what it is. I'm trying to find her so she can tell me then I can kill her."

"Who was that other voice?" Donut asked.

"That was Alessa. She's a little girl that I met here that apparently lives here." Church answered.

"Why'd she call you 'daddy'?" Tex asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. She just started to call me dad for some reason. She doesn't have a father so it's not like I'm going to be really mean and tell her she can't call me that." Church said. "Unlike you I'm not totally emotionless."

"Have you seen my pointy headed friend? He is my new second best friend and I want him to be your new second best friend." Caboose said.

"You mean the freak with the pyramid head?" Caboose nodded and Church sighed. "First of all, yeah I met him. He just got finished beating the crap out of me. Second, he's not your friend. He and Lopez are working with the monsters, not friend activities."

"Sheila and Doc also seem to be helping the monsters." Tex informed him.

"Not a problem. I already don't trust Doc and I'll avoid areas Sheila can get into." Church said.

"How'd your clothes get all torn up?" Donut asked.

"I got attacked by a giant snake monster. Managed to kill it but it tore up my clothing a good bit, on and the monsters with the blades for limbs did a number on me." Church answered.

"Wait did you say big snake?" Simmons said.

"Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker cut in.

"Shut the hell up. Yeah, I fought and killed a really big snake." Church answered.

"Did it look anything like that did?" Simmons asked pointing to the destroyed snake statue.

Church moved over to the statue and looked over what was left and the rubble. "Yeah, a big snake with its lover jaw split like those aliens." He said picking up the bit of rubble that had been the snake's lower mandible fang. "Except this was much bigger, this fang alone was almost twice my height."

"Bull shit." Tucker cut in. "Now I know you're lying. Why can't you just tell the truth? I bet you just slipped and fell and that Alessa chick down there killed the snake."

Church just stared at the cyan soldier. "You know I honestly don't care what you think." He finally said. "I told you the truth. I'm mentally and physically exhausted and I'm in pain so I don't really care if you believe me or not. It won't change anything for me."

"Dude why are you trying to make yourself sound like a big shot?" Tucker said backing up as he realized that there was a little girl standing in front of him. "Who the hell are you demon spawn?"

"You're a big jerk. Daddy is telling the truth." She snapped at him. Church picked up the girl and moved toward the hole. "I hate you. I hate you the most." Alessa said over Church's shoulder still glaring at Tucker.

"Where are you going?" Tex asked.

"Like I said, you're not who I'm looking for. I'm going to find her, get the information I want, and kill her." Church answered before climbing down.

The solders stood in silence until finally Tex moved toward the hole. "Now where are you going?" Tucker asked.

"I'm going to follow Church. What better option is there?" She replied simply.

~End chapter 18~

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed Chapter 18. Yay they finally found each other..and right away got pissed at each other. Go ahead and review now that you're read it.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own anything from red vs blue or Silent Hill.

Silent Gulch chapter 19

"They're still following us," Alessa said, staring over Church's shoulder. He hadn't put her down since they'd left the room.

"I know, they won't shut up," Church said, irritated that he was still able to hear the pointless conversations of the other soldiers. How they could talk so loud or about such pointless topics he didn't know. They'd spend a good amount of time on which game console was better, the Playstation 117 or the Xbox Square Root of Awesome.

"You're moving slower," Alessa observed, sounding a bit worried. The growing emotion in her voice was making Church feel much more at ease with her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Church replied. "Fighting monsters and having a pyramid freak beat you up really wears a guy out."

"We should rest, let you become less tired. Maybe let some of your wounds heal up," Alessa said.

"I don't think we should stop. It's not safe to stay in one spot for too long," Church said.

"I'll be less safe if you die of exhaustion or blood loss," Alessa pointed out. "Then I'd be left with the jerk and the others."

Church topped looking at the girl. "Guess it's impossible to argue with little kid logic," he admitted, setting her down.

He leaned against the wall and slid down, using the wall so he could sit up rather than lying down on the gross ground. Alessa was at his side a moment later, snuggling up under the protection of his arm. There was something comforting about the little girl's presence. There was something about how she trusted and believed in him that made him happy. He supposed that someone actually having confidence in him was what he needed. After the years with Blue Team who never had confidence in him it was a nice change of pace. He easily slipped into sleep, though his dreams were haunted by the monsters he had seen and fought.

When Church woke, he had expected to find Pyramid Head about to kill him like he'd seen in his dreams. Instead he woke to the Reds and Blues sitting around him. Caboose sat happily to one side of him while Tex sat on his other side. Alessa was between them, still cuddled up to him. He wasn't sure exactly which of the two options was worse.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We were following you, but you stopped," Tucker answered.

"Why are you following me? I thought I was making everything up," Church said, not keeping the anger from his voice.

Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Well, we have no idea what to do and you have a plan. That's better than anything we have," Simmons said. "So we'll find this woman, find out how to get home, and then you can kill her."

"I never said she knew how to get back. I only said she seemed to know what's going on," Church corrected.

"So what's your plan to get back?" Grif asked.

Church glanced down at Alessa. "I don't know," he admitted. He hadn't really given getting back to Blood Gulch much thought. "I've been a bit busy keeping us alive."

"You seriously haven't thought that part out? Also, that girl is seriously starting to freak me out," Tucker said, earning a glare from Church. "Seriously, how do you know she's not going to turn on you? You said the monsters don't attack her."

"She's still afraid of the monsters. She's been helping me; why wouldn't I trust her? Besides, we both hate Danena, that's enough for me," Church replied. The little girl shivered, clinging tighter to Church.

"I thought you hated kids," Tex commented.

"I'm not heartless. She's all alone in a world of monsters. I may not really like kids but I can tolerate one if it's a case like her," Church said, pulling the girl closer to comfort her. "Can we just drop it? Even if you don't like her she's staying with me."

"Well, how about we get to what we figured out," Sarge said. "Those twelve statues in that room, we think, were the Chinese zodiac."

"That doesn't make sense. These people talked of one god like they were more of a western church with one god not an eastern church with many gods," Church said.

"Does she know anything about it?" Simmons pointed to Alessa.

"She knows a little. She knows stuff about the monsters, but she doesn't seem to like this religious stuff that Danena preaches. She might know a bit more but I haven't asked. Wait…" Church paused, thinking. "She said something before we came into this building. She said I wouldn't like what I would find. She said no one ever did. That means there have been others."

"There have been others. They come and bad things happen to them," Alessa said, surprising the group. "My dad and I came here when I was little. I was having dreams. It took me from him and he fought to save me. There have been others, though."

"Know anything about the Chinese zodiac being important?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know what the Chinese zodiac is," Alessa said. "But since that crazy guy was here, it's been growing stronger and expanding into new things. It might be taking from other religions to make minions."

"Wait, who's the crazy guy?" Church asked.

"I don't know; he's in the book, the last story," Alessa said.

"What book is she talking about?" Sarge asked.

"I think she means this one," Church said, pulling out the bible he'd taken from the church.

"Yeah, that's the one," Alessa said. "That's the book that they keep the records in. Danena tried to destroy a ton of them, said they were evil. Kind of funny, her calling something evil."

"Let's see, the story of the first, story of James, the return, the room, the Shepherd brothers," Church said, reading the titles from the index.

"The last one, the brothers," Alessa said, pointing to the title.

Church flipped through the book to the page the story started on. The solders sat in silence as Church skimmed the story.

"Well, it's the story of a guy named Alex and his brother Joshua. Apparently Alex starts having these dreams where his brother is in danger, so he goes back home to find his brother. He goes on this big quest and in short it seems that a deal was broken with the gods of Silent Hill, and so it unleashes hell on his town and in the end nothing really gets settled, like the deal isn't fixed. Seems it isn't bound to the town anymore," Church summarized. "I guess if you have more area you need more big bad guys to keep the people like us from messing things up."

"Then why are we here?" Simmons wondered. "None of us have had dreams about this place. None of us are from here."

"Maybe we don't have to," Church said. "If it's expanding, then maybe it can reach people not connected to the town," he reasoned. "The question is just why does it want us for."

"How do you know it wants us for some reason?" Donut asked.

"Why else would we be here? It could have just left us at Blood Gulch if it didn't need us," Church explained.

"I'm with him; it must need us for something," Tex agreed.

"Now you understand why I'm looking for Danena," Church said, standing up. "Then let's get moving. We aren't going to find out anything just sitting here."

"We just found out a ton just sitting here," Tucker pointed out.

"Well, the only thing else we can learn from sitting around is what monster's going to kill us while we sit around," Church said.

"Point made." Tucker stood up. "Lead the way," he said, letting Church take the lead.

~End chapter 19~

A/N: Well another one bites the dust… Hope you enjoyed chapter 19. Just realized I probably get a much bigger kick out of the stupid little things I put in (Like the PS117 and xbox awesome squared). Oh well, I don't do this for you, I do it for me. Please review cause I do like feedback. Just because I don't do it for you doesn't mean I don't like hearing from you.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own anything from red vs blue or Silent Hill.

Silent Gulch chapter 20

"Do you even know where you're going?" Tucker asked.

"Do I look like I know the way? I don't have a map," Church pointed out. "Do you have one?"

"Only for the hotel," Tucker answered.

"Great, if only this was a hotel," Church remarked.

"Maybe there's a map in there." Alessa pointed to a door to their left.

"This place has the most random doors." Church stated moving toward the door. The word 'Office' was slightly visible on the door and Church wondered what it had been an office for. "I need something to pry it open with."

"Use this, it worked on the doors at the hotel." Tucker handed the lead pipe to Church.

Church shrugged and jammed the pipe into the door. Static filled the air as he forced the door open with one swift push. The door swung open, revealing what was causing static to come from the radio that Grif had managed to keep. A six-foot-tall rabbit creature stared back at Church, its black eyes boring into him. The creature's hair had once probably been a golden brown, but was dirty and matted. Chunks of the creature were missing where some sort of flesh eating disease had eaten away all the way to the bone.

Church raised the pipe up just in time to deflect the rabbit's first strike. Church took a step back, gripping the pipe tighter. "All right, bring it on you demented Easter bunny."

The taunt seemed to piss off the monster as it let out a high pitched cry, somewhere between a roar and the sound of a cat being strangled. It sliced out with long razor claws and Church managed to step out of the way. He brought the pipe forward like a bat, slamming it into the rabbit's face and sending the beast back into the room.

"Quick, close the door!" Sarge ordered, cowering behind Tex with the other soldiers.

"Hell, no, this thing pissed me off, I'm killing it." Church moved into the room after the rabbit.

"Go, Daddy, make him into hasenpfeffer!" Alessa cheered. The others looked at her, confused. "It's rabbit stew," she explained.

Church raised the pipe to hit the rabbit again, but a monstrous hand shot out, grabbing it and pushing it away. One of the creature's powerful legs struck out, hitting Church in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for breath, trying to fill his lungs as the rabbit righted itself. Church pulled the pipe toward himself, causing the rabbit to move toward him. He raised his foot, slamming it into the creature's face, stunning it and causing it to release the pipe. Church swung the pipe over and over until the creature's skull gave out under the force.

"That is how you kill a monster. Don't believe me now?" Church asked, handing the pipe back to Tucker.

"All right, I believe you. You sure you don't want to keep this though?" Tucker motioned to the pipe.

"No, I've still got a knife to defend myself with. I'd actually suggest that you all find something to protect yourself with," Church said as he started to search the room. The others joined in to ransack the office. Alessa tugged at Church's pants and he looked down to her. "Find a map?"

She shook her head and held up a radio. "I found this," she said as he took the device from her.

"Great, now we can keep in contact. We can set it to the same frequency as the one Grif has." He took the other radio from the orange soldier, tuning them to the same signal. He then handed one to Tex.

"Found a map!" Sister announced, holding up an old paper that looked like it had sat in some liquid for a long time.

Church took it and looked it over before he laid it out on the desk. "Where is she?" Church asked, looking at Alessa.

Alessa looked at the map for a moment before she pointed to a spot at the far end of the map. "That's where she is. She says it's her classroom," Alessa explained.

"Great, 'cause that's not along a path that's probably filed with monsters," Grif said sarcastically.

"Every room of this place is filled with monsters, get used to it. Now if we get split up, Tex and I can contact each other," Church said.

"What if we get separated from you two?" Simmons asked.

"Well, then you ether wait for death, or try to find us," Church answered.

"Isn't that a little unfair? I mean why do you two get the radios?" Tucker asked.

"Because I'm not giving them to the Reds, Caboose doesn't know how to use one properly, I don't want Sister using it to contact sex lines like she did at the base, and you can't even use the sniper rifle. Therefore, Tex and I get the radios."

"Wish you'd put this much effort into the fight at Blood Gulch, maybe then we'd respect you," Tucker commented.

"Tucker, our only enemy there is the Reds, and look at them." Church motioned to the enemy team. "They can't really compare to that," he said, indicating the dead rabbit demon.

"I see your point," Tucker admitted.

"Besides, I don't like any of you, why would I want your respect?" Church asked. "Especially you, I hate you. I hate you the most."

"Yeah, he's a jerk," Alessa cut in.

"Are you sure she isn't actually your daughter?" Tucker asked. "Though I'd hate to think of some woman actually being willing to have your baby. Can't see Tex doing it, so maybe that's secretly why you're looking for this Danena lady. She's the mother of that kid with you and she left her with you for the weekend and now won't take her back."

"Tucker, that is by far the dumbest thing that you've ever said," Church stated simply. "Danena tried to kill me, not sleep with me. Besides, I met Alessa here for the first time. How could she be my child? Besides, it still wouldn't have been as bad as when you were violated by that alien and gave birth to its spawn."

"That is stupid, Tucker, what other woman would be foolish enough to sleep with Church," Tex joked.

"You were foolish enough to sleep with him," Tucker shot back, flinching as Tex glared at him.

"You stay out of this," Church snapped. "You know, I was pissed off before I found you guys, didn't think I could get more pissed off, but you managed to do it somehow."

"Stop making Dad mad," Alessa scolded the two soldiers.

"Like I'm going to listen to a kid." Tucker chuckled. "Especially a creepy one like you."

"Stop insulting my kid, dude," Church snapped.

"Did you just call her your kid?" Tucker asked. "Dude, my theory was right."

"No, you're still wrong, stupid, and friendless," Church shot back, not acknowledging that he had called Alessa his kid.

Alessa grabbed onto Church, hugging onto him. "Why does the big jerk have to be so mean?"

"All right, you, stop upsetting her." Church pointed to Tucker. "All of you, stop making sexual jokes around a little girl, that's just wrong. Also, let's get moving. We've spent enough time here as it is and I'm eager to use this anger to kill that bitch."

Church grabbed the map and left the room, knowing that Alessa would follow and pretty sure that Tex would follow. The others he didn't really care about.

~End chapter 20~

A/N: Well there's chapter 20. I'm tired of telling people to review. If you are going to review you'll review. If you aren't then me asking you to isn't going to change anything.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't own anything from red vs blue or Silent Hill.

Silent Gulch Chapter 21

"Even with a map you still don't know where you're going," Tucker complained.

"We're going the right way, it's just far away," Church said. "So what can you tell us about what to expect? Like what kind of monsters we need to know about? I didn't know there was a rabbit farm Caboose could actually own a rabbit from." Church was leading the way with the girl following at his heel.

"Well, from what I can tell the demons haven't made any new monsters besides the ones like the snake and the rabbit. Guess they don't have any new ideas," Alessa said. "Needlers are something I think Alex fought. James was the first to meet the boogeyman."

Church nodded. "I also wanted to ask you about something else. I know what Alex found and didn't like, what about the others?"

"What exactly did Alex find?" Simmons asked. "I don't think the deal with the god was it."

"It sort of was, but you don't want to know what else he found, he didn't like it and neither would you," Church said, turning his attention back to the little girl.

"Want to get a hint as to what's going to crush your soul?" Alessa asked in a happy voice, causing Church to look at her confused. She didn't even seem to know that she'd said the words. "Well, Alex and my father were brought here because of dreams. James came looking for his wife, and revenge brought Heather here. Usually what brings you here has something to do with what you find and don't like."

"What did your father find that he didn't like?" Church asked.

"He found people that wanted to take me from him. He found out something else too," Alessa answered. "I don't really remember it. It happened when I was really little."

"What about James? What did he find?" Church asked, looking back at the little girl. Something in her eyes told her that he didn't want to know the answer. "All right, we'll let that one go. How about his Heather person?"

"I don't know anything really about her. She seems like someone I know, but I never saw her or anything," Alessa answered. "I know that she didn't like the ending of her story though. She lost her daddy."

Church was silent as he watched her for a moment before looking back to the map. "I think we're going the wrong way. Tex, can you come check the map?" Church asked, leading Tex over away from the others.

"All right, I've got a plan," Church said so that only she could hear him.

"I thought you wanted me to check which way we were going?" Tex asked, confused by the sudden change.

"No, I've got a plan to get everyone out. You just can't let everyone know," Church told her.

"What's with the sudden change in plans?" Tex asked.

"I have a reason, a purpose for being around here, to kill Danena. I'm going to find something I don't like. There's no reason to drag everyone with me. Not to mention that what you usually find is not something that you share with the world, at least that's the feel I get from what Alex found. Just do as I tell you." When Tex nodded and he was sure that she wasn't going to fight his choice he continued. "See here, there's a fork in the path. You're going to tell them I'm scouting ahead. We'll have to split up, but I don't want Alessa to freak out, so don't let her know. I'm going to take the right path and you and the others will follow along shortly going on the left path." He pointed to a part of the map. "This is an entrance to an old subway station. That's how we're getting out. The problem is the power needs to be turned on. That's what I'll be doing. You go to that subway and hold up there till I can get the power on. Then everyone's getting out of here."

Tex looked at him, unsure. "Are you sure about this? What if you can't get back to the train in time?"

"We'll worry about that later. I can handle myself, so don't worry about me. Just be sure to take the left path," Church said before he walked off.

"Where is he going?" Tucker asked.

"He's checking ahead for monsters. Thought it would be safer if we had a scout ahead," Tex told him. "We're going to follow after him as soon as we're sure he would have the path clear."

Tex watched as Church disappeared into the darkness. She had a bad feeling that this was not going to end out well. Nothing about this place had made her think that a plan would go as it was supposed to, and she had the odd feeling that she wasn't going to see him again.

"Maybe we should start thinking of a way home," Simmons suggested. "I mean, it seems Church is too occupied with his Danena person to be able to do any reasonable thinking."

"Do you know a way out of here, princess?" Sarge asked, turning to Alessa, who glared at him.

"If I did, then why would I still be here? Besides, I don't really know where you came from. Daddy said something about a canyon," Alessa said.

"Yeah, we were stationed in a canyon called Blood Gulch, almost as bad as this place but full of idiots rather than monsters," Tucker told her.

"The dumbest base placement ever," Grif stated. "No one cares about a box canyon."

"Wait; are we even on the same planet as Blood Gulch?" Tucker asked.

"Is Blood Gulch on Earth?" Alessa asked.

"Hell, no; we'd never be lucky enough to get stationed on Earth," Grif answered.

"Well, Silent Hill is on Earth; at least that's where it started," Alessa said.

"Great, so we have to find a way to pass through an unimaginable number of miles through space to get back to our box canyon or stay in a town full of monsters," Grif said sarcastically. "Both are such great options."

"Maybe we can leave here, but not leave Earth," Simmons suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" Donut asked.

"We should find the door that says Earth and go through it," Caboose suggested.

"Caboose, what did we say about saying your ideas out loud?" Tucker scolded.

"Maybe we should throw a rave and charge for admission," Sister suggested.

"How would that help?" Grif asked.

"We could use the money to buy plane tickets out of here," Sister said. "It mean, what other way would we want to travel?"

"There's no airport. Where would we get the tickets, or the planes?" Simmons asked, still unable to understand how the woman came up with such ideas.

"We'd get the tickets on the internet, duh," Sister said, as though it were painfully obvious.

"There still aren't any planes here for us to use," Simmons pointed out. "Therefore, tickets would do us no good."

"Fine, then we'll get bus tickets," Sister said, revising her plan.

"I don't think I even want to know what they use as currency. They probably use like severed limbs or something worse," Tucker said.

"Could you idiots stop fighting? Church should have cleared the way for us." Tex started off down the way Church had gone.

"Damn, wish Church had given us the light," Simmons complained as the group slowly made its way down the hallway.

"Yeah, because it's better for the scout to not have a light then the following party," Tucker said.

"Just keep your hand on the left wall," Tex instructed, fighting the urge to slap the soldiers. Maybe she could kill them in the dark and no one would have to know. Just grab Alessa and run to the station. Church wouldn't care if she let the other soldiers die.

"Why the left wall and not the right?" Sister asked, still trying to figure out if it was her left hand on the wall or her right.

"Because there's a fork in the road and we have to take the left path to get where we want to go," Tex explained.

"Why is everything here so dark? Don't monsters need light to see?" Grif asked.

"When have monsters ever needed light to see?" Simmons asked, aware that this was about to become another pointless argument between them.

"Well, that rabbit had normal eyes. How could it see in dark like this?" Grif had a bit of victory in his tone.

"Aren't most monsters led by the smell of fresh blood?" Donut asked. "At least that's what my moms always told me."

"Well, then we're all safe. The blue guy was the only one of us with any flesh blood on him," Sarge pointed out.

"Stop that," Tex snapped at the Red team, feeling Alessa clutch tighter to the bit of her shirt that she was clinging to. "Church has a radio, a flashlight, and a knife. He'll kill anything he finds," she said, mostly to assure the young girl. She knew Alessa would be upset when she found out Church wouldn't be at their destination, but until then she wanted to keep her calm.

"I think he's thinking of sharks, they're drawn by blood, but they only live in the water." Simmons was not mean enough to let Alessa go on thinking that Church was really in danger. The girl wasn't really on one team or the other so there was no reason to torment a kid for no reason.

"The monsters can be attracted by light, though most of them seem to just know where to go," Alessa said.

"Well, now I'm glad we don't have the flashlight. Good luck to Church and his monster magnet," Grif said.

"I said stop that," Tex shot at the soldiers, wondering if she would be able to kill all of them without wasting too much ammunition.

~Church~

"Stop that!" Church demanded, avoiding another swing by the nurse.

He stabbed forward into the creature's chest. "Damn, don't you things have organs in normal places?" he asked, pulling the knife free and taking a step back.

A second nurse swung its scalpel, nicking Church's arm. "That's it, I'm done with this," he said, slicing forward and hitting one of the nurses, knocking it back. He took off running past them at full speed. He looked over to see them struggling to follow.

"Ha, later bitches," Church taunted, not watching where he was going. He came to a sudden halt as he slammed into something hard. He looked up to see Pyramid Head standing above him.

"Well, hell," he muttered as Pyramid Head raised its blade to strike.

Church took a fighting stance not about to go down without a fight. "All right, bring it on."

~End chapter 21~

A/N: Boom, chapter 21, only 5 more to go so enjoy it while it lasts.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own anything from red vs blue or Silent Hill.

"Man, that was tight," Grif complained, stretching as he exited the hallway. The path they'd been following had narrowed down to only enough room for them to walk in single file.

"Bow chicka bow wow," Tucker said. He was following the orange soldier, glad to not have Caboose walking on his heels any more.

"Tucker, you shouldn't make jokes like that around a child. Didn't Church tell you to stop?" Donut said.

"Church isn't here; I'm not doing what he says unless he's here threatening me with that knife," Tucker said.

"Ow, stop bumping into me Grif," Simmons snapped, turning on the orange soldier. "Seriously, you're going to make me trip."

"Why don't you stop suddenly stopping? Then I'll stop running into you," Grif countered, crossing his arms and glaring at his teammate.

"I've been stopped for a while. Why the hell are you so close to me anyway?" Simmons asked.

"Haven't we gone over this subject before? He has a crush on you, he wants to be close," Tucker teased.

"Oh, be quiet, Blue. No one was talking to you. I don't know about the sexuality of your team but Red team is all male," Simmons snapped.

"Dude, think through what you say more carefully. Our team isn't all male because we're the only one with chicks on it, if you count that Donut hasn't had the operation yet," Tucker said.

"Once again, it's light red, not pink. I don't know how much I can stress that," Donut said, still trying to defend his heterosexuality. He would let his team make jokes, but not the Blue Team.

"I'm guessing that the timeframe for your bet is going to expire soon." Grif sounded agitated.

"Why would that matter? Doesn't change the fact that you two should go over to that train car and get it on. Wait—train car?" Tucker looked at the train car, confused.

"It does matter. It means that if Simmons and I were in love, which we are not, then you'd want us together for all the wrong reasons," Grif explained. "That's just immoral."

"You two being gay is the only thing immoral here," Tucker countered. "The Bible says so. Also, why's there a train car?"

"No, it doesn't, it says gay sex is immoral, not being gay. It says all sex that's not for procreation is immoral, so you don't get to talk," Simmons countered. "What you and Sister are doing is immoral."

"Wait, what about my sister and him?" Grif asked, horrified by the prospect of what the maroon solder was talking about.

"You know a bit too much about this topic," Tucker pointed out. "Why does no one care about the train?"

"Because you're the one talking about it," Grif pointed out. "No one, not even your own team, cares about what you are talking about."

"Could we not talk about this kind of thing in front of a child?" Donut said, trying to cover Alessa's ears.

"Oh, be quiet, Donut. With this place for all we know she's hundreds of years old and heard it all before," Simmons pointed out. "You know, I was wondering why we're in a train station."

"I didn't notice that. Wow, what is with that train? This doesn't look like where we were going," Grif said.

"You guys are bigger asses then Church is…when he's asleep," Tucker said, glaring at the Reds.

"Hey, what's wrong with your blue friend?" Sarge was eyeing Caboose, causing everyone to turn to the brain-dead soldier. Caboose was gazing around the large open area, apparently looking for something.

"Hey Caboose, what's wrong?" Donut asked.

"Where is Church? Why is Church not here? Where could Church be?" Caboose said, starting to freak out.

"I still don't understand why there's a train here. I mean, why would anyone ever take a train to this hellhole?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, why do people ever set foot in New Jersey?" Grif asked, moving over to a sign to try to read it.

"The only people in Jersey are the cast of Jersey Shore," Simmons pointed out. "Don't think they count as people."

"Oh yeah, how that show made it to a hundredth season I'll never know," Grif said, giving up on the sign. It was too worn away to find anything that could be read.

"What can we say? People like watching spray-tanned, diseased mutants make out in a hot tub," Simmons said.

"There isn't a hot tub anymore," Donut corrected. "They ran a rescue operation five seasons back and air lifted it out. They blew it up in Texas in that TV special to put it out of its misery."

"Oh, right, poor hot tub," Simmons said, shaking his head.

"Dude, calm down," Tucker said, trying to get Caboose to stop pacing. He hadn't seen the blue soldier this freaked out since Church had been sent back in time.

"No, I need to know where Church is," the blue soldier argued

"Church is going to meet us here. He went a separate way to turn on the power so we can use the train to get out of here," Tex said.

"But what if the monsters get Church? What if he needs our help? Why would he leave us?" Caboose asked, worried.

"Wait, you knew he wasn't going to be here? More importantly, you trusted him to get the power on by himself?" Tucker asked.

"Church was afraid Alessa would freak if she knew he was leaving her," Tex said. "Didn't think Caboose would be the bigger problem."

"I'm not worried about Daddy, he can protect himself," Alessa stated. "I'm afraid without him here to protect me."

"Sure, like this place won't throw everything it has at him since he's the easier target. Rather, we should be worried about us," Tucker said. "I bet they sent some of those slugs after him and some of those cancer victims as well. So, since he's dead, what's our back up plan for getting the power on?"

"Stop talking like that. Dad will get the power on," Alessa defended, clinging to Tex for support.

"Church is the only plan for turning the power on. Honestly, he seemed more worried about us than himself," Tex admitted. "He said to use the train car for shelter."

"I've known Church for several years now. No way am I taking his advice," Tucker stated.

"Fine, Tucker, you can stay outside the car. That way when the monsters come they'll eat you and be too full to eat us. Think of it as being a martyr." Tex moved toward the car.

"If you're going to try to stay outside the car take down as many as you can before they eat your flesh," Sarge said.

"Think of it like Martyrdom in Modern Warfare 67," Donut suggested cheerfully.

"I hate that perk. I'm always too close to someone using it and it kills me or makes my character impotent. Damn radiation grenades," Grif complained. "Why are they still making games where people fight people anyway?"

"Totally, they should make one about the war with the aliens. Maybe have it have something to do with those ring worlds. The main character should be someone cool like the Master Chief," Simmons suggested.

"No way, they'd never let you play a real Spartan. That would be really creative and fun and that's not what current video games are about," Grif said.

"Then how about one where you play as one of those marines that drop in the pods and get to explore an open town in the nighttime setting with enemy patrols while trying to unravel the fate of your teammates by finding clues that let you play through missions as those teammates," Donut suggested.

"Less creative Donut, that's way too outside the box for any company to make or even be able to start creating," Grif said flatly as he moved into the car, followed by the other Reds.

"As much as I'd hate to be stuck in a cramped train car with you guys, it's better than being stuck out here with monsters, or Church," Tucker said.

"You know, if arguing means Simmons and I are in love, then that means you and Church are in love," Grif reasoned.

"Except that I'm straight," Tucker countered. "Not sure about Church though. Ow, what was that for?" Tucker asked, glaring at Tex while who had just slapped him.

"I've had enough of your stupidity for now. The next person who talks is being punched. Now keep your eyes open for monsters," Tex instructed.

"Um, Mommy, what's that?" Alessa said, pointing out one of the dirty and broken windows of the train.

Tex was about to correct the girl and assert that she wasn't the child's mother, but stopped when she saw what she was pointing at. Outside on the boarding platform stood the mutated version of junior. "Well, shit."

~End chapter 22~

A/N: You know looking back I don't what causes me to come up with this stuff. Though I hope you all enjoyed my quick shout out to bungie for making awesome games. Now review…or don't whatever.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I don't own anything from red vs blue or Silent Hill.

Silent Gulch Chapter 23

Church looked over his shoulder at the nurse that was impaled on the pyramid head's blade. With what looked like, and probably was, an effortless flick of the monster's wrist, the dead creature was sent hurdling into the other two nurses.

"So what, we're friends now?" Church asked, confused. From the aura in the air he was sure they were still far from friends. "All right, then what do you want?" Church asked, not willing to play the guessing game with the freak.

Pyramid Head simply motioned for him to follow before moving off.

"I'm about to follow a monster that not long ago tried to beat me to death. Yep, I've lost my mind," Church decided before following the monster.

He was soon glad that he had followed. Pyramid Head lead him directly to his destination. On top of that, he turned out to be a great bodyguard. They'd passed groups of skinned dogs which were tearing up something, and one of the giant monsters with flesh hammers for hands which had eyed Church like he knew he'd killed one. He caught a glimpse of something being dragged down a hole, but he couldn't tell if it had been human or not. At this point, the red blood trail it left behind wasn't enough for him to be sure it was. All the monsters seemed to keep away from Pyramid Head, beside the bugs which just crawled over the walls, leaving Church alone.

Church stood before the elaborately carved wooden door that Pyramid Head had led him to. He wondered what it was with this lady and carved doors. He paused, unsure of what he was about to do. Pyramid Head had not left, as though to be sure that Church went in.

"I'm going in, nothing, not even you, is going to stop me from doing that. First though, I want to know something. Do you work for her?" he asked, pointing to the door.

Pyramid Head let out an angry sounding growl.

"All right, wanted to be sure. Don't want to walk in there and have this all be a trap. So, then do you work for this god or demon or whatever?" Church asked, unsure if he would get an answer. But he could see the slight nod of the pyramid head. "So either this god doesn't like this lady and wants me to kill her, or she's ready in there and your god wants her to kill me."

Church opened the door. There was no turning back, not that he wanted to.

In any other situation the torches would have given the room a warm and inviting feel. If Church was not constantly reminded by the blood that covered him, he would forget this place was dangerous. The high walls were covered with books from floor to ceiling, with only columns of wood so that there was somewhere to mount the torches. All the books looked old and worn, though Church doubted that Danena had been the one that read them.

He moved to one side of the room, looking at a stack of papers that had sort of fallen over. He picked up a series of drawings done in crayon by a child. He looked at the red monkey, orange pig, maroon dog, brown rat, and pink pony on one of them. He studied the other one more carefully. The black tiger looked odd among the yellow rabbit, blue ox, teal chicken, and light blue dragon. They weren't that bad, but he figured that whoever drew them had had a messed up mind, and a pretty basic crayon set. He knelt, looking through more of the pictures, noticing that they were all signed with just the letter A. He stopped suddenly as he felt the presence behind him.

"Do you like them? They are gifts from god," Danena said as though this was just a pleasant meeting and they were going to sit down for tea.

"They do say that children are gifts from God," Church admitted. "Though I don't think we're talking about the same god." He turned to look at the woman. She was seated in a worn velvet chair on one side of the square table in the center of the room.

"Come, sit, I know that you have come to learn that which you rejected earlier," she said, motioning to the chair across from her.

"Not exactly," Church said, still looking around the room to be sure there was nothing hidden. The once bushy plant by the door was dead and wilting; it hadn't been when he entered. There were bits of bloodstains peeking out from under the dull white table cloth that was on the center table. "I came here to find out why I'm here." Church took a seat in the empty chair. The sacrificial knife was still held loosely in his hand.

"Oh, come now. Do you really need that? Can't we be civilized?" Danena indicated the blade in his hand.

"After last time, yes, I do," Church stated. "Now start talking. Why am I here?" he demanded.

"I don't know, why do you think you are here?" Danena asked. "People do not come here without a reason."

"Don't try pulling that shit with me. I'm not here to play games," Church snapped. "I didn't come all this way for you to refuse to answer me."

"Frustrated are we? I think you and the servant outside would get along well. He is often frustrated," Danena said lightly.

"Oddly, we're getting along better, it seems, the more frustrated I get. If you don't answer my question soon he'll be fighting with Caboose to be my best friend," Church joked, though there was no humor in his voice.

"Why is it you think I know the motives of the gods? I only do what they ask of me," Danena asked.

"They asked you to make a monster attack me?" Church asked. "Odd, because I'm pretty sure my soon-to-be-friend out there was told by your god to bring me here to kill you."

"I forced that monster to do nothing. I simply sent it to the same place as you. They have a temper, so attacking you had nothing to do with who you were or me," Danena stated. "How do you know he didn't bring you here for me to kill you?"

"I thought about that possibility before I came in here. Now I'm sure I'm not here to be killed by you." Church felt pretty confident in his statement. "This god likes fear and for people to die in fear and for them to suffer. That guy out there with the pyramid head and big knife, he scares me. You don't scare me, only anger me. It doesn't fit this god," Church explained. "When I kill you, though, I'll make sure you fear me."

"Maybe I do not scare you now. How do you know I will not scare you in a few minutes?" Danena asked.

"Because no matter what you do, what form you take, I will know deep down that it's you, and I don't fear you," Church said.

"I do wonder, if I'm supposed to die right now, why not have the servant do it? Why have you kill me?" Danena asked.

"Because you don't fear him. Sure, he may scare you with his appearance, but I know your kind. Dying at his hands would be a sacrifice to your god. Dying at my hands is a whole other story. If he kills you then you think you'll go to some paradise. If I kill you then you die at the hands of a heathen and won't be going to anything close to paradise." Church didn't know if it was true but he knew religious nuts and knew what they feared. Now was the time to see if he could really bluff. "At least that's the understanding I got from Mr. Pointy."

"The servant has no voice, no words, he never speaks. I know that he told you nothing," Danena said, the formerly pleasant tone of her voice becoming ice cold.

"Yeah, but he can nod and shake his head. It's all about what questions you ask," Church shot back. He smirked at the look of horror in the woman's eyes. She tried to remain calm on the outside, but fear was hard to hide. "See, you fear me, because I can take paradise from you." In the back of his mind he felt bad for playing the god's game. He was scaring her because he wanted her to fear him. She'd goaded him into following her into this hell and he wanted her to pay for it. Another part of him believed that the god did want people to die in fear and that he would be the corpse if he didn't scare her enough.

"That's a lie. I don't fear you. The servant never would have told you anything," Danena said, panic evident in her voice.

"You do fear me, you can't hide it," Church stated. "You said it yourself. Triangle Head and I are becoming friends, so why wouldn't he tell me?"

"No, I will not die here." Danena stood up from her chair. "My god, though, will have what it wants from you."

"And what does your god want?" Church asked from where he was still seated. He was so close to getting the answers he wanted.

Church's radio came to life with static as eight claws appeared, stabbing through the woman's chest. Church stood in horror as the person with his answers bled. In a violent motion the claws tore her in half.

Church stared through the rain of blood at the monstrous dragon that had taken his kill. The dragon tossed the halves of Danena to the side setting its sights on Church.

"Bring it on, you kill-stealing lizard!"

~End chapter 23~

A/N: There's chapter 23. Hope you all found it very…well informative isn't the right word. Well I hope you found it (Insert whatever word you would use).


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I don't own anything from red vs blue or Silent Hill.

Silent Gulch Chapter 24

The dragon was on Church in a matter of seconds, sinking claws into his arms. He placed his feet against the creature's chest, pushing to keep its snapping fangs away.

The dragon finally let go, taking a few steps back. It became transparent and then vanished as though it were nothing more than a ghost.

"Great, an invisible dragon monster, just what I needed." He stopped looking at his radio. It had fallen silent as soon as the dragon had moved away. He relaxed; without static, there was no monster.

The radio screamed to life and the dragon appeared behind Church. Claws raked across Church's back, sending him stumbling forward. He used the table in the center of the room to keep himself from falling to the ground. The dragon once more disappeared and the room fell silent. Church smirked, gripping his knife tighter and moving toward the wall. It hurt, but he leaned his back against the wall to wait.

He spoke confidently.

"Got you now, smoke breath. Come fight Church, the god killer."

The radio sounded, alerting Church of the nearing foe. The dragon appeared to his right and Church jumped forward. The knife sunk into the beast's pale blue hide, staining it a darker color of blue with its blood. The dragon roared in pain, moving back away from Church. It disappeared once more, leaving Church in silence. He was feeling pretty confident knowing that the dragon could be injured.

The dragon moved close again, static filling the air as it charged Church. It was too fast for him, slamming into Church and sending him across the room. He couldn't stop the cry of pain as his back hit the ground. He struggled to his feet just in time to see the dragon heading toward him. He barely even had enough time to face the foe before the dragon's claws struck his side. Fangs flashed as they sunk into his shoulder.

Church cried out in pain as the claws cut into his sides and the dragon tore at his shoulder. "This is for stealing my kill!" Church shouted before lifting the knife and using all his force to drive the knife deep into the beast's head. It suddenly became dead weight as Church and the dragon collapsed onto the ground. He pried the fangs from his shoulder, but the beast had already torn it up. He pushed the beast away, trying to get it off of him. Something stopped him, causing him to sit and stare at the dragon's eyes. There was no mistaking it.

The eyes staring back at him were his.

~The others~

"Tucker, is that who it looks like it is?" Tex asked, not taking her eyes off the monstrous alien outside of the train.

"That's the mutated version of my kid that kicked me down that hole; then I ended up in that room with the others," Tucker said.

"I've heard of youthful rebellion, but handing over your father to monsters and becoming one of them is extreme," Sarge said.

"Whatever happened to just dating someone that your parents hated? Why must people deviate from the classics?" Grif asked.

"Yeah, or having an orgy with the basketball team to get back at them for taking away your favorite dress because they think it's too slutty," Sister said.

"Tex, can I go outside and play with the weird dog?" Caboose asked, leaning against the window as though he could pass through the solid glass.

"That's not a dog, that my kid…I think," Tucker defended, confused. "I mean, it basically looks like my kid."

"Why is it just standing there?" Grif asked.

"Undoubtedly it is too afraid to come attack us," Sarge answered.

"Great analysis, sir. It is a Blue, so it must be scared to death of us Reds," Simmons said.

"Could you stop kissing his ass and focus on the subject at hand?" Grif asked.

"I am focused; I'm focused on the alien that's over there with Lopez," Simmons said. "Wait, Lopez?"

"Where has he been?" Grif asked, peering out at the robot. "And who left him out in the rain?"

"Grif, you'd have to leave him out in the rain for years to do that kind of damage," Simmons said.

"Looks like I'll have some to do some repairs," Sarge said.

"Oh, can I help?" Donut asked excitedly. "I love helping. Maybe we can paint him a shade of red."

"That's a ridiculous idea, Donut. There's no shade of red left for us to use," Sarge scolded.

"Well, then how about we do some red highlights; you know, so people know he's on our team," Donut said.

"Where would we get the paint?" Simmons asked.

"We could use Grif's blood, though as far as I know his veins are full of crap, which would only make Lopez more brown," Sarge said, and a faint 'ew' could be heard from Donut. "Maybe we can paint him with the blood of one of the Blues. That Church fella looked like he could donate."

"Oh, look, it's Sheila, I knew she would find me," Caboose said happily.

"Oh, great; my kid's mutated, and the Spanish-speaking robot and the tank that's been turned against us are here. If I haven't said it enough today, we're boned," Tucker said.

"Sheila would never betray us!" Caboose stated.

"Hate to break it to you, but my pretty pony and I saw her working with the enemy with our own eyes," Sarge said.

"So? She is against Reds," Caboose pointed out. "That does not mean she betrayed Blue."

"I think it's the part where she was working with the monsters that means she's betrayed us," Tucker pointed out. "Oh, great, is that Doc with a rocket launcher?" Tucker asked.

"Looks like him. That's just what we need, that annoyance," Grif complained.

"Wait, why are they all attacking us?" Simmons asked. "Church would be the easier target."

"Yeah, but we're in a train car. One of our enemies is big enough to knock the car over, another has a rocket launcher, and one is a tank. I think we're a pretty good target," Tucker said.

"Yeah, but why is Lopez there? He's not that strong against a train car," Grif pointed out.

"I would guess that he wants to see you die," Tex said. "He doesn't like you guys very much. That much I think is true."

"Nonsense, Lopez is like a son to me. I made him," Sarge argued.

"Yeah, and all kids hate their parents," Tucker pointed out.

"I don't hate my dad," Alessa defended. "He's going to turn the power on and save us all."

"Church isn't your dad, your dad is dead," Tucker corrected.

"Shut up," Tex scolded the cyan soldier, then realized something. "Wait, Church, that's it."

"What about Church? What's a dead man going to do for us?" Tucker asked, still sticking to his theory that Church was dead, again.

"If all of them are here attacking us, maybe Church has a chance," Tex reasoned.

"Or maybe he's already dead," Tucker countered.

"Shut up," Tex snapped, pulling out her radio. "Church, come in Church. Have you found the power station?"

There was a long pause and Tex feared that Church had died. The radio suddenly came to life.

"Not yet, hit a little snag," Church answered.

~End chapter 24~

A/N: Usually I'm against the killing of dragons but in this case I let it happen. Church is more important to me. So there's chapter 24, thrilling conclusions coming in the next chapter. Questions will be answered.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I don't own anything from red vs blue or Silent Hill.

Silent Gulch Chapter 25

Church lay on the ground, still staring into the dragon's dead eyes. It was creepy and only made him more confused. He'd come for answers and, like after an episode of Lost, only had more questions.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sudden sound of Tex's voice. "Church, come in Church. Have you found the power station?"

Church fumbled for the radio fighting to move under the dragon's bulk. "Not yet, hit a little snag," he answered, trying to get out from under the corpse.

"What kind of snag? Don't tell me that lady got the better of you," Tex replied. Church could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

He stared at the dragon's eyes and let out a single chuckle. "Nope, I killed her," he said, and it was the truth. Something about the beast felt like it had been him. Whether a representation created by the world around him or a trick to mess with him, the dragon was him.

"You guys find the train?" Church asked before finally pulling himself free.

"We found it, but some other people found us," Tex answered.

"Who found you?" Church asked, glancing toward the door he'd entered through. Had Pyramid Head left to kill his friends while he fought the dragon version of himself?

"Just Lopez, Doc, Sheila, and a mutant version of Tucker's freak baby," Tex answered. "They are kind of just standing around, like they're waiting on something. Either way, you should really get that power on and get here fast. Shit, what was that?"

"What happened?" Church asked, damning that he couldn't see what was going on with the others.

"Apparently there are now needlers on the roof," Tex answered. "Though it seems that's all they're doing. Just sitting up there. Damn, what lazy monsters."

"Listen, I'm working on getting to the power. Just hang tight and radio if they attack," Church instructed.

"All right, be careful," Tex replied before the radio fell silent and Church put his away.

"They're waiting for my signal," a female voice said.

Church turned to look, stunned at the woman sitting in the chair that had been Danena's. "Alessa, what are you doing here?"

The short, blond-haired woman laughed, shaking her head. "That name I was not expecting," she admitted.

"So you're not Alessa?" Church asked, moving over to the chair he had been sitting in before. He was feeling the effects of blood loss and it was getting to be too much to stand. He paused, though, before sitting down. He felt bad about getting blood on the chair now. He wouldn't have cared before, but for some reason it didn't feel like the chair belonged to Danena, rather than the grown-up woman that sat in the other chair.

"Actually, this one's name was Heather. You can call me Alessa, though, if you'd like," Heather told him. "After all, we are sort of the same person." She noticed him standing and giggled. "Go ahead and sit, Father. Who cares if you get blood on it?"

Church took a seat, wincing as his back and shoulder hit the chair. "I think I'll call you Heather. So, who exactly are you?"

"I'm sorry about your back. I wanted you to meet my creation and he got overexcited. Too bad you had to kill him," Heather said lightly.

"So you made that thing? Does that mean that you're the god Danena talked about?" Church asked.

"Well, if you want to call me a god. I've never used that term for myself, though," Heather answered.

"At least you're answering my questions," Church said, and the fact that she was put him at ease and unnerved him all at once. He was glad for answers, but figured she had to have had another reason for answering questions.

"Well, I don't see why I shouldn't. Most of the people that come here cause me trouble. You've caused me trouble, but not enough that it can't be fixed," Heather explained.

"I didn't come here. I was moved here against my will," Church corrected.

"Are you sure you didn't come here yourself? Sure you didn't come looking for my help? Sure that you didn't come here to save her?" Heather asked. "Come now, Father, don't lie to me."

Church couldn't come up with anything to say. Deep down, he knew she was why he was sitting here with this woman. He'd known back when he split up from the others that she was why he was here.

"All right, you know why I'm here; you're answering questions, why should I believe what you say?"

"I don't really have a good reason to lie to you now, do I? Besides, unless we build some trust we'll never make a deal," Heather reasoned.

"You want to make a deal? A deal for what? Why would you make a deal?" Church asked.

"Because I have what you want and you have something I want. You've proven to be a problem if I just let you wander around," Heather said, glancing over at the dead dragon. "The past has taught me that people like you can wreck my plans. It would be better for both of us if we just made a deal."

"What do I have that you want?" Church asked.

"Didn't I say we needed trust, Father? You don't believe in me and I know you have more questions. Ask them and know that I tell you the truth. Then when we make a deal you can trust me."

The light attitude was starting to annoy Church. "All right, I know why I'm here, and why she's here, but why are the others here?" Church asked. He'd have to play her game for now until she would get to the point.

"I needed them as sacrifices; sadly, you've kind of ruined that," Heather answered. "The snake, hare, and dragon were all part of it. You see, my domain is getting bigger. The executioner can only cover so much area and the little ones need something to keep them in line."

"So you were going to sacrifice them? What good would that do?" Church asked, unaware of sacrificial rituals and their correlation to demons that were already alive.

"A living sacrifice is perfect if you want to give a creature more area, their own power to live. You see, for now I have stored power in the statues that are in that room, but they are bonded to those statues. Kind of makes it hard for them to leave," Heather answered. "I thought you would like the way I made them like their sacrifices."

"Like how the snake's jaw was split. Sorry about that one. Would have gladly let you have Tuckers abomination for that. If only it hadn't attacked me." Church shrugged and right away regretted it as pain shot out from his shoulder.

"It's all right, Father. I blame myself for having led you down that path. I suppose, though, that she wasn't aware of the creation," Heather said.

"You aren't Alessa, even if you look like an older version of her. Stop calling me Father, too," Church said.

"But you are my father. What else is there to call you?" Heather asked. "Would you prefer Dad?"

"I'd prefer Church or Leonard. I don't have any children," Church said.

"Alessa would disagree, and so would I," Heather stated. Church was starting to get confused. One minute the woman was referring to her and Alessa as the same person, the next they were two people. "You know she's one of us. I could easily have her just kill all of the people in that train. But you already know that, it's part of why you are here. You know that you're the reason why she's here, why she is under my control. You really think that you can save her." Heather tone was still light, as though they were passing comments and not a vague threat or an accusation. "Keep asking questions."

The comments had unnerved Church. He had feared she was one of them, but he didn't want to believe that it could be true. He was quickly running out of options. He knew that her being in the situation was his fault. He'd brought her here and he was going to fix it. He was going to save her, no matter what.

"Why don't I just kill you, turn on the power, and get the hell out of here?" Church asked, figuring it was his last way out.

Heather smiled and laughed. "Because the train won't take you anywhere unless I let it. Also, they'd be dead before you got to them. Maybe I'll have her tear them all apart and then kill herself. Though using her wouldn't be my first choice, unless you were there to watch. Let me show you what I would do," she said, and an odd chilling feeling filled the air around them.

The radio came to life and there was a loud scraping sound like metal being cut. "The needlers are coming in through the roof." Tex announced. "How are you coming on that power?"

"Daddy, make them stop," Alessa's voice pleaded over the radio. The girl screamed and the radio fell silent.

Church looked at Heather, horrified. "Stop them," he demanded, though it came out more as a scared plea.

Heather smiled and the chill in the air vanished. "They've stopped, what the hell did you do?" Tex asked, her voice still sounding a bit scared.

"I knew you could do it, Daddy, now we just need the power," Alessa said, back to her cheerful tone.

"I'll have it on in a moment, just sit tight and shoot anything that tries to get in," Church said back over the radio, putting it away before he turned back to Heather.

"Now ask the question, I think we have enough trust," Heather said, knowing that she had him where she wanted him.

"What can you give me and what do you want?" Church asked, hating that he'd lost. There was nothing he could do though. He wouldn't let them die, wouldn't let her be lost.

"I can give you safety for all of them," Heather answered.

"All eight of them?" Church asked, wanting to be sure that he wasn't cheated.

"Yes, all eight of them. I'll let the train leave the station and leave this place," Heather assured him.

"And what do you want from me?" Church asked.

"Just one simple thing, Father. I want you," she answered with the most innocent cheerful smile on her face.

~The others~

"Damn it, Church, would you get that power on." Tex cursed watching the holes that the needlers had made in the roof. As if on cue, the lights turned on and the train systems powered up.

"Oh, my god, he did it," Tucker said, sounding completely surprised.

"Yay, Church made it!" Caboose said excitedly.

"How'd he get here so fast?" Simmons asked.

"Why isn't anything attacking him?" Sarge asked.

"Where did all the others go?" Donut cut in.

"Why is he just standing there?" Grif asked.

"Why are you guys playing twenty questions?" Tucker asked. "Dude, it is Church."

Church stood outside the train, alone, staring at the group who were watching him through the windows of the train car. He lifted up the radio hesitantly. "Go," he ordered.

"Church, get your ass on the train, then we'll go," Tex ordered back over the radio.

Church simply shook his head.

"You heard the man, let's go," Sarge said, not really caring if they left the Blue behind.

"We may team-kill on Blue Team, but we don't leave teammates behind," Tucker said, glaring at the Red leader.

The train lurched forward a bit, causing most of the soldiers inside to fall to the ground at the sudden jerk.

"What the hell? Who started the train?" Tex asked, though there was no one at the controls. They were all gathered on the opposite end of the train. "Church, get on!" Tex ordered one last time.

Church reached up, pulling the shoulder of his shirt down enough to clearly show where he dragons' fangs had ripped out his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why does Daddy's shoulder look like that?" Alessa asked.

Tex picked her up, holding her close and trying to shield her from the sight. The train jerked again and started to move down the track. Tex didn't try again to get the Blue leader on the train. She guessed he'd chosen to save them from watching him die by staying behind. Tex held Alessa tight to her though the girl fought to get a look at Church as they moved away.

A blade struck through Church slowly followed by Pyramid Head materializing behind him. The blade was yanked free and Church fell to his knees before falling to the ground. It was the last thing they saw before they entered into the tunnel and he was lost from sight. Alessa clung to Tex and cried over her lost father as the soldiers sat in silence.

~End chapter 25~

A/N: Wow, can't believe it's gotten to this point. Sad, sort of, counts on if you like Church or not. If you had questions, hope they were answered. If not, well…ask them, I'll see if I actually have answers for them. Please review. There's still one more chapter but it's more of an epilogue, still important though.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I don't own anything from red vs blue or Silent Hill.

Silent Gulch Chapter 26

The train crashed in the center of Blood Gulch, though no one could figure out how. The soldiers found themselves immediately swarmed by military personnel. Apparently there'd been a weird energy signal from the canyon and the army had come to inspect.

They all saw medics and were interviewed separately to investigate what had happened. They spend an extra long time interviewing Caboose and the officers broke three chairs during his interview, smashed in frustration.

There was a big fight over trying to get Tex to leave Alessa and in the end the two females stayed together, while three officers were sent to the medics with various broken bones. After they told their stories, the military deemed them to have stress-related disorders, though they couldn't explain why Church was missing and how all the 'hallucinations' matched up. They were scheduled to be sent home, marked as unfit for duty. After the officials found Church's dead body they started a larger investigation and the soldiers were kept in custody. Everyone pointed the finger at Caboose but the investigators didn't buy it. They'd believe that Caboose would team-kill, but not that he could drive a tank.

Eventually they were all moved into a community for people the military considered a danger to society.

"There are no hot chicks here," Tucker complained, leaning dangerously far back in his chair. The Blood Gulch soldiers had gathered as they did about once a week to chat. It was better than talking to their crazy neighbors.

"Tucker, women here are crazy," Grif pointed out. "Crazy enough that the woman at the supermarket asked us if Donut was single because she thought he was straight."

"Your Sister's still here," Tucker shot back.

"You stay away from my Sister," Grif ordered.

"You can't stop us from being together," Sister cut in.

"Calm down Grif, they are both adults. You should be glad she's sticking to just one person," Simmons reasoned.

"I still can't believe they put us here," Sarge stated. "The people here are nuts. I know for a fact I'm not nuts."

"Yeah, it kind of makes me worry about raising a child in this place," Tex said, glancing out into the house where Alessa and Caboose were coloring. It had taken a lot to get custody of the girl. With no paperwork or history the military had originally thought that Alessa had been kidnapped. After a long legal battle Tex was finally allowed to adopt her, though she still didn't feel like they believed she wasn't kidnapped.

"So she really doesn't remember anything?" Donut asked.

Tex shook her head. "She doesn't remember that place or what happened. She recognizes Church as her father but that's about it."

"Are you just going to let her not know? What are you going to tell her about Church?" Simmons asked.

"I'm going to pretend we never went to that place. I'm going to tell her Church died fighting in a war," Tex answered.

"I guess that's sort of true if you look at it the right way," Tucker reasoned. "So, what did you find out about that place?"

"I think I found where it is. It's a town on Earth, but most of the information is a bit odd," Tex answered.

"Odd in what way exactly?" Sarge asked.

"Like it's all travelers telling about how they were told to stay away, old legends about the place being haunted, and about how people go missing there. Weirdest of all are the writings of this guy who said he went there and saw monsters. He said something about how even after you leave, the place still has a hold on you," Tex explained. "I couldn't bring myself to read all of it. It was just too creepy."

"Wonder what he meant by 'has a hold on you'," Donut wondered.

"Well, I have to admit that I have nightmares about it sometimes, and so does Alessa," Tex said.

"I've had a few, but they've basically stopped," Grif said.

"It's about time too. I was tired of being woken up by your screams at night," Simmons complained.

"Well, excuse me for being scared of memories of that hellhole," Grif snapped. "At least I don't elbow people in the middle of the night."

"No lover's quarrels at my table," Tex scolded.

"You're only saying that because your lover is dead," Tucker said, which got the chair kicked out from under him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"What part of anything that happened or about me makes you think I wouldn't kill you for saying stuff like that?" Tex asked, glaring at the soldier. "I better never hear you say something like that, especially with my daughter around."

"What do you think happened to Sheila, Doc, Lopez, and Junior?" Donut asked.

"Either they were killed, like Church, or they are still working for the demon monster thing," Sarge reasoned.

"I'm not sure that Church is dead. I mean, we saw him die, but the stories that I read talked about him seeing a woman die several times," Tex said.

"I don't think that's a better option. I mean, either die once or die over and over? I'd personally take the once," Simmons said.

"I really wish we could put it behind us," Donut said.

"I don't think we ever really will. I mean, I still freak out when I hear the air raid tests," Grif said, shivering. "Sort of gives me a headache at times."

"Well, at least we don't ever have to go back," Tucker said, trying to look on the bright side.

"I hear that." Tex looked over as Alessa ran up to her.

"Look what I made, Mommy." She handed Tex a picture. "I wanted to draw my dream from last night. The therapist said that it would help. Caboose told me about how Daddy used to wear light blue," she said happily.

The picture was of Church as a stick figure, protecting what looked to be Alessa from a large snake. Tex sighed, but smiled at the girl. "It's lovely; can I put it up on the fridge?"

Alessa nodded her head. "I want to put this one up in my room," Alessa said, holding up a crudely drawn picture of Church and what looked like Pyramid Head killing what looked to be needlers.

"That's great, dear. Why don't you have Caboose help you?" Tex suggested.

"Come on Mr. Caboose; let's go put this in my room." Alessa grabbed the blue soldier's hand and tugged him along behind her.

Tex slapped her palm to her forehead. "All we want to do is forget that place and she's hanging up drawings of herself and monsters from there," Tex complained.

"Ah, to be young and innocent," Donut said wistfully.

"Who's up for trying to drink away the memories?" Grif asked.

"I'll get the vodka," Tucker said, getting up to raid Tex's liquor cabinet.

~End~

A/N: Thank you for reading, that's the end of Silent Gulch. Keep your eyes out at some point for Silent Gulch: Re(Haven't figured out the rest of the title yet) coming…whenever I damn feel like it. Thanks, please review and tell me what you thought of it all.


End file.
